Chocolatier
by shadowleani
Summary: El chocolate es un regalo de los dioses a los mortales, entre sus muchas propiedades se encuentra el sanar un corazón roto. (BillDip, Universo Alterno)
1. Chapter 1

**_"_** ** _Chocolatier"_** **__****_BillDip_**

 **Resumen** : Dipper Pines es un joven patissier et chocolatier que intenta hacerse de un nombre en esa gran ciudad donde hay bastante competencia, él huye de un pasado tormentoso y espera iniciar nuevamente.

Bill Cipher es un hombre que tiene su rutina bien establecida, ir al trabajo y a casa, ocasionales salidas a alguna librería y de cuando en cuando se deja arrastrar a los bares por su mejor amigo. Hasta que una lluviosa mañana el destino o coincidencia hizo que entrara en aquel pequeño café/pastelería y un joven lo cautivaría junto con sus deliciosas creaciones reposteras. (Universo Alterno)

 **Disclaimer** : Los derechos de los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y a Disney, yo los uso con el único fin de entrener y sin fines de lucro, los personajes que mencione y no aparezcan en la serie son de mi autoria (Salvo que los tome de otra serie :v como OTGW )

 **Género:** Drama, BL

 **Clasificación:** Mayores de 15 (Aunque es internet, y seguramente hay chicos menores de 15 posiblemente leyendo, sean discretos).

 **Advertencia** : Amor entre chicos, corazones rotos, palabras feas que los niños no deben decir, alguna que otra falta de ortografía, sexo, mucho sexo gay y desenfrenado, bueno la verdad el sexo aún no es seguro, una mala redacción, posibles cambios de narrador y tiempos gramaticales, es un universo alterno y puede haber OoC.

 **Pareja Principal** : Bill Cipher /Dipper Pines

 **Autora** : Leani, o Dilea como gusten decirme

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Bueno inicialmente este fanfic iba ser un Snarry, lo comencé a escribir cuando falleció Alan Rickman, pero como hace mucho no estoy en ese fandom no me inspiraba así que decidí hacerlo sobre mi nueva OTP, esta historia es un universo alterno sin nada nadita de cosas paranormales y sobrenaturales, hay un par de cosas que no entiendo de este fandom tras leer muchos fics con elementos en común pero son cosas que no vi en la serie, en las notas finales nos vemos, disfruten el primer capítulo.

 ** _"_** ** _Un bombón de chocolate y el café de las tres"_**

 **~1~**

Apenas eran las 5:00 am y el pequeño lugar estaba inundado de diversos olores, desde la delicada esencia de menta y vainilla, hasta el potente olor del café, pasando por las diversas combinaciones de fragancias que creaban algunos postres, el caramelo, las fresas, las nueces y avellanas, la mayoría de ellos combinados con el producto estrella del lugar: el chocolate.

En la cocina de aquel pequeño local que bullía de actividad, un joven solitario tarareaba la canción que sonaba en la radio, _Disco girl_ , a la par que vigilaba el horno, la estufa y batía crema. En su rostro podía apreciarse que amaba lo que hacía, que estar entre hornos, ollas, empalagosos olores era su pasión.

A las 7:00 am en punto ya tenía todo listo, para abrir su pequeño negocio, una pequeña pastelería-cafetería que estaba ubicada casi en la principal zona de las grandes empresas de la ciudad, salir a la calle y sin importar en cual dirección volteara, sólo se vislumbraban grandes edificios. Terminó de acomodar las mesas y sillas, se dispuso a quitar la llave de la puerta y a abrir la cortinilla de metal que estaba en la entrada, se puso tras el mostrador, esperando poder tener más clientela que el día anterior, aunque lo dudaba, una llovizna comenzaba a caer. Apenas llevaba abierto tres meses, era demasiado pronto para darse por vencido, y aunque no estaba en números rojos y las cuentas daban para cubrir los gastos, solo era eso, no le quedaba un extra el cual ahorrar o despilfarrar en él. Suspiró y se dio ánimos, colocó una sonrisa en su rostro y puso algo de música, a un volumen medio, para ambientar el lugar.

No transcurrieron más que algunos minutos cuando la alegre campanilla de entrada le indico que entraba alguien a su establecimiento.

— Buen día ¿En qué puedo servirle?– pregunto sonriente, hasta que observo detenidamente a la persona frente a su mostrador, ese rubio cabello y ojos azules eran inconfundibles, quedó en shock, rogaba que fuera una pesadilla, que se sintió bastante real cuando de esos labios delgados emergió esa conocida y odiosa voz pronunciando su nombre.

— Hola Dipper.

 **~2~**

Ese día no había iniciado bien, el tráfico en la avenida principal pintaba para varias horas, un aparatoso choque, posiblemente debido a la lluvia mantenía a todos los vehículos detenidos, debía apresurarse, tenía una cita importante y no quería llegar tarde, de hecho siempre acostumbraba a llegar unos quince minutos antes, suspiro con frustración y observo su reloj de pulsera, pasaban cinco minutos de las siete, con decisión tomo su portafolio y un paraguas, le comunico a su chofer que completaría su recorrido a pie, y que esperaba que fuese puntual a recogerlo a la empresa.

Empezó a hacerse paso entre los peatones que intentaban refugiarse de la lluvia que comenzaba a acrecer, el mismo estaba tentado en hacerlo pero no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, un par de niños junto con su preocupada madre pasaron corriendo a su lado con tan mala suerte de salpicarlo al pisar un charco. _¡Fantástico!_ Pensó mientras mascullaba su mala suerte, lanzó furtivas miradas a su alrededor, y sus ojos ámbar dieron de lleno con algo que contrastaba notablemente con el gris de esa ciudad, era un pequeño local de paredes en color crema, con un toldo a franjas blancas y rosa, con un letrero que decía " _chocolatier"_ , lanzo un suspiro de frustración y se dirigió a ese pequeño local que ya se encontraba abierto.

Antes de entrar, distinguió tras el cristal de la puerta a lo que parecía ser un cliente charlando con el hombre tras el mostrador, que parecía un poco tenso, algo bastante común en esa ciudad, sin perder más tiempo se decidió a ingresar en el lugar, el sonido de una campanita, una explosión de diversos y fascinantes aromas lo recibieron junto con una sonrisa cristalina y una penetrante mirada avellana.

— Buen día señor ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?– pregunto sonriente el joven a su primer cliente del día.

— ¿Podría indicarme donde está el baño? – pregunto sin corresponder esa amabilidad, el joven tras el mostrador observo la ropa mojada del hombre.

— Sí es aquella puerta de madera– Aquel hombre inclino un poco la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y dio un par de pasos hacía la puerta indicada, cuando una voz bastante aguda lo detuvo.

— El baño sólo es para uso de los clientes señor. – El hombre giro medio cuerpo para ver a aquella chica que había hablado, recorrió su diminuta figura con una mirada despectiva y con gozo observaba como se estremecía, de reojo observo como el chico castaño le lanzaba una mirada de enojo a la mujer.

— No existe tal política en este establecimiento señor, pase al servicio si así lo requiere– El hombre no respondió y siguió su camino al sanitario, la puerta amortiguaba los sonidos pero pudo captar partes de la pelea que se estaba librando frente al mostrador. Pero pronto las voces fueron acalladas por el secador de manos donde se disponía a secar sus ropas.

 **~3~**

— Así nunca progresará tu negocio Dipper– le dirigió una mirada de enfado, a la que él respondió con una de irritación. — Además ¿No viste la forma grosera en que me vio? ¡Y tú no hiciste nada para defenderme!– cruzo los brazos y espero una explicación.

— Mira Pacifica, para empezar tú lo dijiste es MI negocio y yo sé que debo hacer con él o no, hasta si quiero regalar la mercancía eso no es tu asunto, segundo yo no tengo porque defenderte de algo que tu sola provocas, al meterte en las políticas de un negocio que te recuerdo no es tuyo, sino mío, y tú y yo no somos nada más que lamentables conocidos, y después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, el que tengas la cara dura para venir y ponerte como la diva que siempre has creído ser – dio un suspiro de frustración en un vano intento de calmarse, pero ese no era el lugar propicio para discutir — Entre tú y yo no hay nada, entre más pronto lo aceptes mejor, si de casualidad nos llegamos a cruzar en algún evento nos saludaremos cordialmente como indica el protocolo y nada más.

— No entiendo porque eres así conmigo, me plantaste a unos meses de la boda, soy el hazme reír de todas mis amigas y…

— ¡Maldita sea, cállate de una vez! Tú no eres la víctima aquí, si cancele todo fue porque te encontré en la cama con Gleeful– el color desapareció del rostro de la chica— Sí, los sorprendí un día que adelante mi regreso de San Francisco, ya que ni la decencia de ir a un hotel tuviste, fue en nuestra cama.

—Dipper, por favor yo…

— Ahórrate las excusas y márchate, no es una buena publicidad que me vean discutiendo contigo – La rubia iba a seguir insistiendo pero la puerta del servicio se abría y esta vez no creía soportar otra mirada de desdén de aquel extraño, se retiró sin decir nada más.

 **~4~**

Bill salió cuando aquella chica tan pesada se marchaba, observo su reloj y vio que aún faltaba poco más de una hora para su reunión y su edificio estaba a poco menos de 10 minutos caminando. El delicioso olor que reinaba en el lugar hizo gruñir un poco su estómago, paseo la vista por el mostrador y todos los postres expuestos parecían pequeñas piezas de artesanía. Carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención del joven que seguía observando la puerta con algo de dolor.

— Gracias, por permitirme usar el sanitario, lo menos que puedo hacer es consumir algo, me das un expreso doble por favor.

La sonrisa volvió a los labios del enérgico joven quien rápidamente se dispuso a preparar el pedido.

— En seguida esta. ¿Sería para aquí o para llevar?

— Para aquí estaría bien. – El rubio aprovecho para seguir observando los deliciosos postres que se exhibían, su estómago comenzó a gruñir, recordándole que sólo había bebido café antes de salir de casa. — De casualidad ¿no tendrás algo salado?– El joven que ya estaba sirviendo el café en la diminuta tacita, detuvo unos instantes su labor, antes de proseguir y colocar la taza en el platito.

— De momento no tengo mucha variedad en platillos salados, solo tengo sándwich de queso a la parrilla, paninis, o puedo prepararle un emparedado de carnes frías – fue a dejar el pedido en la mesa más cercana a la caja registradora, donde aquel hombre eligió sentarse. – el pan salado que tengo en este momento es de cebolla, ajo, parmesano, albahaca, avena y focaccia.

Bill admiro por primera vez, desde que entrara al local, al joven frente a él, oía su melodiosa y cantarina voz pero realmente no escuchaba lo que le decía, al ver que el joven esperaba una respuesta, simplemente respondió:

— Lo que esté listo en menor tiempo.

— De acuerdo, en un momento le traeré su pedido. – Se dirigió tras el mostrador y entro en la puerta de metal que ahí había. Entre tanto Cipher dio un sorbo a su aromático café, y la sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, no había probado un café tan delicioso en la ciudad, casi podía rivalizar con los que había probado en Italia, dio otro sorbo completamente fascinado, al cabo de unos minutos llego el chico y puso frente a él un emparedado de pastrami con papas fritas de guarnición, y pequeños recipientes con aderezos. — Si necesita algo más, no dude en hacérmelo saber, buen provecho– le sonrió antes de dirigirse nuevamente tras el mostrador, y atender a los nuevos clientes que ingresaron al lugar. Un par de cafés y una caja de pastas para llevar. El ojimiel alternaba entre saborear su desayuno, y ver al joven que atendía a otros clientes que pedían que les describiera cada postre que tenía a la venta, escuchaba la pasión con la que hablaba, eso era algo tan raro, estaba tan acostumbrado a tratar con personas monótonas, que generaban cantidades obscenas de dinero, y sin embargo era algo que no les llenaba, habían perdido el interés por lo que hacían, y este joven, tan lleno de energía, explicaba no sólo con paciencia, también con entusiasmo los principales ingredientes de sus creaciones. Cuarenta minutos bastaron para que terminara su tercera taza de café aquella mañana, esperó a que el cliente que era atendido se retirará para dirigirse al mostrador.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más?

— Yo, sólo…– observaba con atención los postres, todos se veían deliciosos, pero no acostumbraba a comer cosas dulces. — Quisiera algo no muy dulce.

— Bueno, entre las opciones tengo unas trufas de chocolate amargo, una tartaleta de limón, hay una variedad de galletas de miel, avena, arándanos, mantequilla. -observó lo mencionado, y tomo su elección.

— Ponme media docena de trufas para llevar, y dame la cuenta. – El joven coloco cuidadosamente el pedido en una bolsita de celofán y la cerró con un listón, la entregó al hombre frente a él y se dio unos pasos a la caja registradora.

— Son doce dólares– el mayor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era bastante económico para la calidad del producto y la zona en que se encontraba, aun así sacó su billetera y pagó con un billete de veinte, el joven lo tomo y tecleo en la caja registradora.

— Aquí está su ticket y su cambio, vuelva pronto– le dedicó otra cálida sonrisa. El rubio depositó todo su cambio en el frasco justo a la registradora que decía propinas y apenas tenía un par de monedas, dejando sorprendido al joven por tal generosidad, antes de salir observo el letrero en la puerta donde indicaba que el horario era de 7:30 am a 20:00pm, sonrió para sí mismo, estaba seguro que volvería, se dio prisa para ir a reunirse con algunos socios de su empresa.

 **~5~**

Los días iban pasando lentos y con una nueva rutina para Bill Cipher, quien acostumbraba a ir todas las mañanas a aquella modesta cafetería, y realmente disfrutaba las veces que podía disfrutar su café y desayuno ahí mismo, la calidad de los productos era alta, el servicio muy bueno y que decir de dueño, era hermoso, disfrutaba esa sonrisa que parecía tener tatuada en el rostro, podría pasarse el día entero allí leyendo mientras bebía ese delicioso café, lastimosamente su agitada agenda no se lo permitía.

Esa mañana en particular estaba de mal humor, se había quedado en su oficina revisando diversos archivos, alguien había estado desviando pequeñas cantidades de dinero que pasaban desapercibidas entre todo el capital que manejaba la empresa familiar, pero que ahora que veía con detenimiento sumaba casi dos millones, mandaría a alguien investigarlo de momento necesitaba su dosis diaria de cafeína, iría caminando, le haría bien dado su mal humor y somnolencia eran casi las ocho de la mañana y el bullicio de gente y sus miradas mal disimuladas ante su desastrosa imagen no hacía más que ponerlo de mal humor, apresuro el paso y se permitió una sonrisa cuando diviso el toldo blanco con rosa. Al entran fue recibido como siempre con el sonido de la campanilla y el delicioso aroma de los postres y café.

Su chico del café estaba atendiendo a alguien y dirigió su vista a la entrada al escuchar la campanilla, lo miro algo extrañado y le dedico una breve sonrisa y siguió atendiendo a esa chica, se dirigió al sanitario antes de ir a ordenar algo, al entrar inmediatamente abrió el grifo y se remojo un poco la cara, al mirarse al espejo noto que su cabello estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y su traje algo arrugado, se veía horrible, el siempre cuidaba su imagen y ahora, simplemente suspiro, por esa ocasión el café sería para llevar.

Al acercarse a la caja notó que aquella chica seguía allí, charlando, al acercarse notó que era bastante similar al chico del café, ella soltaba risillas mientras que él estaba sonrojado y algo incómodo, desvió su mirada un instante de quien parecía ser su hermana y clavo sus ojos castaños en él, su hermana noto eso y lo observo con diversión antes de girarse a su hermano y darle un ligero golpe en el brazo.

— Ay Dipper, no deberías dejar pasar más el tiempo, en fin el tío Ford dice que sin excusas te espera a cenar hoy, te veo en la noche.– se despidió agitando la mano y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer el exceso de sonrisas eran de familia.

— Buen día ¿En qué puedo servirle? – preguntó como era costumbre.

— Vamos Dipper– saboreo el nombre, tantas semanas yendo al café y apenas por casualidad obtuvo una nueva forma de llamarle que no fuera _chico del café_ — ¿Diario será lo mismo? – El castaño soltó una ligera risa mientras asentía.

—Está bien… – hizo una pequeña pausa esperando que el otro le dijera su nombre.

— Bill– respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

— De acuerdo Bill, ¿Un expreso doble?– recibió un asentimiento del rubio — ¿Gustas algo para acompañarlo?

— Eso ya lo sabes, sorpréndeme con algo salado, es para llevar.

El menor empezó a preparar el pedido con la agilidad y gracia de siempre, en pocos minutos colocó una bolsa de papel y un vaso de cartón con el café, y extrañado el ojimiel notó que se dirigía a los chocolates exhibidos y colocaba unos cuantos en una bolsita de celofán, la ataba con un listón y lo depositaba junto al pedido, al ver la cara de extrañeza del otro añadió con simpleza:

— Bueno siempre pides algo no muy dulce y de eso no tengo mucha variedad, así que estuve experimentando con algunos bombones de chocolate oscuro, algunos llevan frutos secos, espero que me digas tu opinión y esos son cortesía de la casa.

Bill sólo asintió como tonto, pagó en automático y salió del lugar con un pequeño calorcillo instalándose en su pecho, sonrió ligeramente y busco un lugar donde poder colocar sus cosas por un momento, una caseta telefónica le vino bien para colocar su café y la bolsa de papel, abrió con rapidez la bolsa con los chocolates y metió uno a su boca, cerró los ojos y su sonrisa se ensancho, era delicioso, tenía trozos de almendras y lo mejor, habían sido hechos especialmente para él, Dipper los hizo pensando en él, ya encontraría la forma de recompensarlo.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Bien ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Este es mi primer fanfic de GF y la segunda vez que publico algo aquí así que no sé bien cómo va la cosa (me confunde el publicar porque no es como en los otros sitios donde he publicado). En muchos fics noté que mencionan que Bill tiene hermanos, cosa que no recuerdo que pasará en la serie así que ¿pueden decirme de donde salieron que parece que son canon tanto Will como Phil? :P No hay un nombre "oficial" para Dipper, y en los fics suelen usar varios pero como parece no ser un dato importante, ya que en general lo llaman Dipper, pues aquí les pido su ayuda para darle un nombre, si alguno en especial les ha gustado no duden en decírmelo.

Sobre las personalidades espero estarlas manejando adecuadamente, no planeo que sea una historia larga unos 10 capítulos a lo más e intentaré actualizar una vez por semana, ya saben la universidad y los hijos son mi principal ocupación. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan y las sugerencias que tengan :3 ¡Lindo día y dulces pesadillas!


	2. Chapter 2

**_"_** ** _Chocolatier"_** **__****_AU BillDip_**

 **Resumen** : El chocolate es un regalo de los dioses a los mortales, entre sus muchas propiedades se encuentra el sanar un corazón roto.

 **Disclaimer** : Los derechos de los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y a Disney, yo los uso con el único fin de entretener y sin fines de lucro, los personajes que mencione y no aparezcan en la serie son de mi autoría (Salvo que los tome de otra serie :v como OTGW )

 **Género:** Drama, BL

 **Clasificación:** Mayores de 15 (Aunque es internet, y seguramente hay chicos menores de 15 posiblemente leyendo, sean discretos).

 **Advertencia** : Amor entre chicos, corazones rotos, palabras feas que los niños no deben decir, alguna que otra falta de ortografía, sexo, mucho sexo gay y desenfrenado, bueno la verdad el sexo aún no es seguro, una mala redacción, posibles cambios de narrador y tiempos gramaticales, es un universo alterno y puede haber OoC.

 **Pareja Principal** : Bill Cipher /Dipper Pines

 **Autora** : Leani, o Dilea como gusten decirme

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Antes que nada muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario en el capítulo anterior y a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos :D los comentarios los estaré respondiendo en las notas finales :)

Bueno, sorpresa sorpresa, publique antes el capítulo porque pues no pude resistir la tentación, jajaja me ha ido bien en la universidad en general, y me agrado ver que mi historia fue bien recibida así que ¿para qué esperar? también marqué algunas partes con un asterisco y al final vienen las explicaciones, sólo por si acaso. Sin más comencemos.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Un éclairé para llevar**

Su oficina se encontraba en la planta 79 de aquel edificio, tenía una vista preciosa de la ciudad la cual contemplaba en ese instante, adoraba ver como el sol se iba ocultando entre tonos ocres y rojizos, sólo necesitaba su música predilecta mientras degustaba el último bombón de chocolate amargo, cerró los ojos mientras lo saboreaba y un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios, sabían a gloria,

— Esa sí que es una buena bienvenida, se nota que me extrañaste – el rubio no necesito girarse para saber quién había interrumpido su calma, ni para saber que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— Agh, con comentarios así haces que me den ganas de vomitar Tom*.

— Pff, seguramente soy más atractivo que tu chico de café. – Le respondió un pelirrojo que fue a sentarse frente a su escritorio. Bill suspiró y fue a sentarse también.

— Dipper, no chico del café, como sea ¿Necesitabas algo?

— ¡Sí! – se puso de pie y casi corrió para ponerse junto a su amigo y le paso un brazo por los hombros. — Tu, yo, en _le bain*_

— ¿Para qué querría yo llevarte al baño? Para eso tienes a tu noviecita. – el pelirrojo lo soltó y fue a sentarse nuevamente, con la mirada apagada. — Adivino ¿terminaron otra vez?– no obtuvo respuesta. — Vamos Tom, cada tres lunas llenas o algo así terminan y a la semana vuelven, ya me imagino cuando se casen, se van a divorciar cada año bisiesto y para navidad tendrán otra boda.

— Creo que esta vez es definitivo – su actitud seria hizo que Bill se pusiera alerta, su amigo en general tenía dos estados de ánimo o muy enérgico y algo loco o muy enojado e igualmente loco, rara vez lo había visto así.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Ustedes son el uno para él otro y es obvio que se aman.

— No dudo del amor de Star pero creo que se hartó de estar en una montaña rusa emociona conmigo, sin contar que cada vez pasa más tiempo con ese tal Marco. – El rubio no sabía que decir, él era su mejor amigo, lo necesitaba y no sabía qué hacer, sólo atino a ponerse de pie y caminar hasta su lado, puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó ligeramente.

— No soy bueno con esto, pero si quieres habar sobre ello, emborracharte o ir de putas pues estaré para ti. – El pelirrojo sonrió, muy a su manera Bill le hacía saber que contaba con él, pero de momento no quería pensar en una ruptura definitiva con su novia, mejor esperaría a que las cosas se calmaran, sino como dijo su amigo el alcohol y unas zorras eran opción.

— De momento con ir a la inauguración de _le bain_ me basta, ya estamos en la lista de invitados, hay que vestir informales.

— ¿Qué día es la dichosa inauguración?

— Este jueves.

— Tom, hoy es jueves.

— Creí que era martes, entonces es hoy llegamos como a las 11:00pm cuando ya empiece a haber ambiente, nos reserve en la zona VIP

— Sabes que debes avisarme con anticipación sobre estas cosas, ahorita estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo, y vienes y me dices que en un par de horas hay que estar ahí. – su amigo puso ojitos tristes, era tan patético, rodó los ojos fastidiado. — Esta bien, pero me debes una.

— Dalo por hecho, ahora debes ir a vestirte.

— No puedo, iré como estoy no me da tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarme.

— No necesitas hacerlo, el amigo más genial que tienes le llamo a tu hermanito y envió un conjunto hace rato. – Salió por unos instantes de la oficina y regreso con un portatrajes. — Vestuario exprés de Tom Strong a la orden– lo coloco sobre el escritorio, sin importarle ponerlo sobre los documentos que revisaba el rubio.

— Hace rato dijiste que creías que hoy es martes – levanto un ceja. — ¿Tan seguro estabas de convencerme?

— Siempre puedo contar contigo para seguirme en mis locuras, a las 10:30 pasaré por ti, ya encargue que te traigan algo para cenar. – le guiño un ojo antes de retirarse.

Bill lanzó un suspiro de frustración y colocó sus ropas en el perchero de caoba donde usualmente colgaba su abrigo, revisó los papeles que tenía pendientes, habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando su secretaría le informo que ya había llegado su cena: una pizza de peperoni y un par de cervezas, se permitió una sonrisa, Tom sí que lo conocía bien.

 **~2~**

 _Chocolatier_ había cerrado hacía varios minutos y Dipper se encontraba limpiando el mostrador en espera de poder retirarse a descansar, ese día había sido particularmente pesado no había tenido ningún descanso, inclusive le pidió ayuda a su hermana para que le auxiliara un par de horas, no que se quejará, al contrario era bueno ver como en tan poco tiempo iba progresando su negocio, si seguía como hasta ahora debería contemplar el contratar a alguien que atendiera las mesas y la caja posiblemente, y él podría dedicarse de lleno a la cocina. Dejó todo en orden y salió por la puerta principal la cual cerró con llave y posteriormente bajo la cortinilla de metal a la que puso un candado.

— Hey Dip, ¿cómo va todo? No te ves muy bien. – el castaño se giró y se encontró con su mejor amigo. — Si quieres podemos cancelar lo de hoy. – agrego algo preocupado.

— Hola Wirt*, ¿cancelar qué? – Comenzaron a caminar a la estación de metro más cercana, su amigo era más alto que él, igualmente castaño pero más oscuro mientras que su cabello tenía destellos rojizos.

— Supuse que lo olvidarías, este trabajo te está absorbiendo por completo, quedamos con los demás para ver el partido de americano* en el bar de la calle Christopher.

— Cierto, lo olvidé, sinceramente no me apetece, harán mucho ruido y no creo que mi cabeza lo soporte. Pero tú ve si quieres.

— Olvídalo, a mí tampoco me atrae a idea, sabes que los deportes no son lo mío, pero en definitiva necesitas distraerte, ¿te parece si pedimos alitas o sushi y vemos una película o serie en mi departamento?

— Me parece bien, pero tendrás que dejarme dormir contigo no creo estar para ir a casa.

— Sabes que cuando lo necesites mi casa está disponible para ti.

El breve viaje en el metro pasó entre risas y poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas, últimamente se veían muy poco, aunque se mandaban mensajes constantemente, no era igual, y Dipper agradeció darse ese tiempo para él, en verdad lo necesitaba.

Antes de llegar a casa el más alto ordeno algo para que cenaran, al entrar al departamento Dipper observo que estaba, como era costumbre, completamente limpio y ordenado, fueron a sentarse en la salita de estar, Wirt encendió el televisor.

— ¿Algo en especial que quieras ver?

— Sex and the city o desperate housewives.

— Jajajaja, muy gracioso Dipper, pero sabes que sex and the city no está en netflix, y que hace un mes terminamos todas las temporadas de esposas desesperadas.

— Vale, podemos ver algo de terror, comedia o foodies.

— Lo foodies lo descartamos, necesitas dejar de pensar en lo que tenga que ver con la cocina, el terror también, recuerda lo que ocurrió con la última película que viste, no vas a pegar un ojo en la noche y no rendirás en el trabajo, sólo nos queda la comedia, ¿quieres una serie, película o videos tontos en internet?.

— Videos tontos, así podemos dejarlos de fondo y charlar un poco.

— Me parece bien, veamos que es tendencia.

Comenzaron a ver videos de parodias sobre las diversas conductas humanas, hasta que llamaron a la puerta, era el repartidor, dividieron la cuenta y comenzaron a abrir los empaques, alitas, sushi y cerveza, y se dispusieron a comer, seguían viendo videos tontos, hasta que Dipper rompió el silencio:

— ¿Cómo le va a Greg?

— Bastante bien, hasta ahora es el mejor de su clase y lo mejor, tiene vocación por lo que hace, a veces los envidio tanto, por haber seguido sus sueños, yo sin embargo no tuve el valor de hacerlo y tuve que hacer lo que se esperaba de mí. – observo el marco en la pared que protegía un trozo de papel, el título que lo avalaba como licenciado en ciencias jurídicas.

— Pero, creí que te gustaba tu trabajo eres un excelente abogado, según supe están a un par de casos de hacerte socio.

— Sí me gusta hacer mi trabajo, sobre todo cuando peleo por causas justas y peleo contra malvadas corporaciones – soltó una risilla al recordar su último caso ganado, le sacó millones a una empresa que no respeto los derechos fundamentales de una trabajadora obligándola a trabajar hasta su último mes de embarazo y manipulando fuertes químicos. — Pero las leyes no fueron mi primera opción. ¿Sabes? Mi sueño siempre fue viajar por el mundo y tener algún trabajo temporal en cada lugar al que llegará, así fuera de lavaplatos, simplemente quería conocer más culturas, y conocerme mejor a mí en el proceso, recuerdo cuando les plantee a mamá y a mi padrastro ser voluntario en la cruz roja, tome ese curso de paramédico ¿recuerdas?

— Sí, eso fue lo que motivo a Greg a estudiar medicina ¿no?

— Sí, en fin, ellos no me dejaron, decían que perdería mucho tiempo y no podría retomar mis estudios con normalidad, no me atreví a decirles que estudiar era lo último que me importaba y pues acabe matriculado en la escuela de leyes.

— Vaya Wirt, jamás me contaste eso, debimos viajar juntos ¿te imaginas? Tu encerrándote en museos y edificios viejos y ruinosos, yo conociendo la gastronomía local, en los mercados, en la sencillez de los lugares donde aún se come de forma tradicional. – Ambos se quedaron pensando en cómo habría sido una vida así. — Sabes, aún podemos hacerlo, es decir ve a mis tíos, tienen la edad de Matusalén y siguen viajando por el mundo, nosotros tenemos la juventud a nuestro favor.

— Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

— Pero lo es, mira yo espero unos meses a que empiece a despegar mi negocio y contrato a alguien de confianza y que atienda en mi ausencia, tu aplazas tus vacaciones y tus permisos y nos vamos aunque sea un par de meses, primero a Europa y al año siguiente a Asia. – se puso de pie mientras detallaba un plan, contagio a su amigo con su entusiasmo.

— Creo que sí podremos hacerlo, mañana empezaré a buscar las mejores opciones de viaje y hospedaje, nada ostentoso pero me niego a quedarme en un hostal– rieron al recordad cuando en un viaje años atrás un tipo les robo el equipaje, precisamente en un hostal.

— De acuerdo, una habitación exclusiva para ambos, espero que Beatriz no se ponga celosa.

— ¿Bromeas?, seguramente intentaría grabarnos en una situación comprometedora, ya ves cómo es extraña con esas cosas, con nuestro _bromance_ , es tan rara a veces. En fin, ya que tocas el tema ¿cómo van las cosas con el rubio?

— ¿Q... qu…qué rubio? ¿De qué hablas?

— Mabel me contó sobre él, habla.

— Esa boca floja, no sé qué te habrá dicho, pero es sólo un cliente, sí es muy guapo pero ni siquiera sé si es soltero o si le gustan los hombres.

— ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él?

— Al principio por qué no sabía sí lo tomaría a mal, pero Mabel me dijo que lo único que podía perder era a un cliente – rodó los ojos. — como si eso fuera un consuelo, pero eso me dio una idea de cómo abordarlo, le preparé unas trufas especiales y esperaba que me diera su opinión y de ahí buscar cómo conseguir una salida, pero ya pasó una semana y no ha vuelto.

— Tal vez ha estado muy ocupado.

— Es probable, no va a diario, ni a la misma hora, pero no quisiera guardar una esperanza en vano.

— Bueno si él no es el indicado ya llegará, quien sabe quizá en Bélgica encuentres a tu alma gemela chocolatera y juntos creen un imperio de cacao.

Continuaron charlando unas cuantas horas más hasta que el sueño empezó a vencerlos, Dipper fue a dormir a la habitación de Greg, quien no la usaba ya que se encontraba en la universidad, agradeció haber adelantado gran parte de la producción el día anterior, podría dormir una hora más, sin notarlo cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **~3~**

— Me cago en todos. – No había nadie para escucharlo, y aunque lo hubiera el alto volumen de la música habría impedido que oyeran, pero era mejor estar solo, en vano intentó consolarse, al menos ya no estaba esa enfadosa chica sobre él; en ese momento sentía que odiaba a Tom con toda su alma, apenas llegó a ese lugar lo dejó botado por ir a bailar sabiendo que él se quedaría sentado porque odiaba bailar, algunos otros amigos le hicieron compañía por un rato pero ya todos se habían retirado, luego una chica medio loca se le pegó como lapa y hablaba y hablaba de tonterías sin sentido y de personas que no conocía, sí era bonita y con una bella figura, pechos falsos y labios con colágeno, pero vaya que era desesperante, al final tuvo que correrla a gritos y palabras malsonantes.

Suspiró derrotado, observo su reloj de pulsera: casi las 4:00am, el lugar seguía abarrotado, busco a Tom nuevamente con la mirada y lo no encontró, intentó llamarle pero lo mandaba directamente a correo de voz. ¿Debía marcharse? Le preocupaba Tom, pero el necesitaba descansar con urgencia, al final decidió que su amigo estaba bastante grandecito para cuidarse solo y se marcho debía dormir algunas horas, tenía una jodida reunión a las 9 de la mañana y aún debía revisar unos cuantos expedientes, lo haría mañana primera hora, ahora sólo quería dormir, contuvo las ganas de cerrar los ojos en el trayecto a su hogar, entro con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su familia, en silencio llegó a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama sin ponerse la pijama en cuestión de segundos ya roncaba.

 **~4~**

Dipper vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa que le presto su amigo, le quedaban un poco grandes ya que él era más alto, mientras que él vestía un elegante traje y llevaba un portafolio de piel, ambos se dirigían al negocio del más joven, al entrar al lugar se dirigieron a la cocina.

— No era necesario que me acompañaras Wirt. – Comenzó a revisar una lista sobre las cosas que faltaban: algunos bollos, unas tartaletas y bombones, _pan comido_.

— Claro que sí, así mato tiempo antes de ir a trabajar y seguimos charlando un poco, además creo que sólo vine en la inauguración y esa vez ni me dejaste pagar, esta vez quiero comprar uno de tus deliciosos paninis y un chocolate caliente, y galletas, muchas galletas. Y me dejaras pagar esta vez.

— No es necesario, yo…– el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió, era su hermana. — Buen día Mabs. ¿Necesitas algo?

— _Buen día, de hecho sí bro, necesito que me prestes tu horno, y tu harina, vainilla, azúcar, ammm no distingo que dice aquí, bueno y que abras la puerta._ –

— ¿Eh? ¿La puerta? Vaya, colgó. Wirt me haces el favor de ir a abrirle a Mabel, las llaves están en la repisa– señaló igualmente con la cabeza a la estantería junto a la puerta, donde se encontraban, junto a un equipo de sonido, un cargador de celular, y unos cuantos libros, de recetas principalmente, las tomó y fue a abrir.

— Hola Mabel.

— Hola Wirt, gracias por ayudarme.

— No es nada, pero ¿estas segura de que funcionará? Ayer Dipper me dijo que el chico no ha venido en días, y no creo que podamos estar todos los días a toda hora aquí esperando que se presente.

— Te preocupas demasiado, tú se optimista y déjamelo a mí.

— ¡Dipper!– Abrazó a su hermano que se encontraba encendiendo el horno.

— ¡No hagas eso! Es peligroso Mabel— reviso que todo estuviera en orden y dejo precalentando el horno. – . Ahora dime ¿Qué necesitabas?

— Vi estas recetas geniales en internet– le mostro unas hojas un poco arrugadas que llevaba en mano y parecían recién impresas. — Y cómo puedes ver en la fotografía, se ven deliciosas ¿Por qué nunca preparaste algunas en casa? ¿No te lo enseñaron en la escuela? – el joven le arrebató las hojas para verlas mejor, eran las recetas para un éclairé y capezzoli di venere*

— Son bastantes sencillos en realidad, sólo que no tengo castañas aún no es temporada, pero podría hacer algo similar, ¿Para cuándo los necesitas?

— Para ya, verás estamos planeando la despedida de soltera de una amiga, y quiero llevar una pequeña prueba de estos pecaminosos postres con forma fálica y pezóntastica, ocupo pocos, si gustan te contrataremos para la mesa de postres, sí eso. – Wirt aguantaba la risa mientras que Dipper solo suspiro, su gemela era muy extraña.

— Tienes suerte que no tenga mucho por hacer, aunque sería bueno meter cosas nuevas al menú, irlo renovando para que no se aburran los clientes. Ya que es obvio que tú no pensabas hornear nada ¿Por qué no preparas unos emparedados y café para que podamos desayunar?

— A la orden hermano menor.

— Vaya que tiene energía tu hermana, me recuerda mucho a Greg.

— Por algo se llevan tan bien, y por eso mismo Greg será un gran pediatra, con toda esa energía y alegría desbordante.

La cocina pronto se llenó con una charla amena y absurda, y con muchas risas, Dipper se sintió muy feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía, prefería el parloteo de su hermana a escuchar las mismas canciones en la radio cada día, dividía su atención en cuidar el horno, darle un ocasional mordisco a sus alimentos y decorar los postres. Llegó la hora de abrir y los tres jóvenes estaban tras el mostrador charlando alegres.

— En serio te lo digo Mabel, nos iremos a viajar por el mundo.

— Si ya lo decidiste deberías pedirle ayuda a los tíos, ellos podrían orientarte mejor que una guía que encuentres en la red.

— En la próxima cena les preguntaré, por cierto ¿cuándo será?

— El próximo sábado.

— Mañana es sábado.

— Pero hasta el siguiente, el 13 para que quedé más claro.

— Bueno yo debo irme al trabajo en unos minutos– anunció Wirt. — Así que ponme una caja surtida de lo que gustes, quiero llevarle algo a los chicos de la oficina, y me vas a cobrar Pines ¿entendido?

— ¿Tengo opción?

 **~5~**

Aún sí el día tuviera diez horas más él seguiría sin poder dormir lo necesario, los odiaba a todos, a su estúpido hermano menor por reprenderlo por llegar tarde a casa, y decirle sutilmente que era hora de que se mudara, a Tom por despertarlo al llamarlo totalmente enfadado por haberlo abandonado la noche anterior, a su estúpido despertador por quedarse sin pila y no sonar a tiempo, a la estúpida alarma de su celular por no sonar lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo, odiaba ir a la misma puta hora que acostumbraba, pero él había planeado llegar antes (quizá cuando Abadeer y los otros ancianos de la junta directiva hablen él pueda disimuladamente echarle un vistazo a los documentos, ese era el plan B), odiaba al jodido trafico matutino de esa asquerosa ciudad, parecía que las personas chocaban sus vehículos por hobbie, sin importar como afectara a los demás, llegaría antes si se iba caminando,

—Un momento. – susurró para sí mismo, observo a su alrededor, estaba cerca de aquel cafecito que tanto le gustaba, pasaría por algo rápido, se bajó del coche después de darle un par de instrucciones a su chofer y camino con un poco de prisa, divisó a lo lejos aquel toldo blanco con rosa que resaltaba entre tanto gris. Ya lo estaba imaginando, aquella molesta campanilla indicaría que alguien entraba, una mezcla fascinante de olores lo recibiría junto con aquella hermosa sonrisa, sin notarlo el mismo estaba sonriendo, respiro antes de entrar y su sonrisa murió junto con el repicar de esa campana, su chico del café estaba abrazando a alguien. Tres pares de ojos se fijaron en él, pero eran unos color avellana a los únicos a los que veía, el castaño le dedicó una sonrisa no tan amplia, un poco vacilante incluso.

— Buen día Bill ¿Lo de siempre?

— Sí, para llevar– se acercó con lentitud al mostrador, mientras el joven desaparecía tras la puerta de metal para preparar su bocadillo salado. Wirt y Mabel intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, la suerte estaba de su lado y llevarían a cabo el plan de la castaña, ella también desapareció por la puerta metálica, Wirt por su parte se quedó ahí de pie, sintiendo como el rubio lo recorría con la mirada descaradamente.

— Buen día. – saludó cortés, pero el otro se tomó su tiempo en responder, poniéndolo más nervioso.

— Buen día.

— Así que… Bill ¿vienes mucho por aquí? Lo digo porque Dipper pregunto sí llevarías lo de siempre.

— Sí, vengo seguido, nunca te había visto.

— Bueno es a segunda vez que estoy aquí, sólo acompañe a…– estuvo a punto de decir que a Dipper, pero eso podría mal interpretarse, y viendo el interés que él hombre frente a él parecía tener en su amigo no pensaba arruinarlo. — a Mabel, quería venir temprano, y no le parecía seguro venir sola, así que la acompañe.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos, aún con la tenue música de fondo, era muy incómodo, por fortuna no duró mucho ya que Dipper salió con una bolsa de papel que depositó en el mostrador y caminaba a la cafetera para preparar un expresso doble, Mabel salió enseguida con una bandeja la cual llevaba un par de éclairés y capezzolis, la colocó junto a la bolsa de papel bajo la atenta mirada del rubio y llamando la atención de los otros dos, el castaño coloco el vasito de café en el mostrador intrigado por la actitud de su hermana.

— Buen día Bill, verás estos son algunas muestras del nuevo menú, me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión, pero sólo puedes tomar uno, dime ¿qué prefieres?*

Al ojimiel le parecía que aquella era una pregunta en doble sentido, pero ¿eso no era posible verdad? La chica frente a él lo observaba ladina, y nuevamente vio los postres, sí, le estaba haciendo una pregunta no en doble sentido, le preguntaba directamente qué prefería, alternó su vista entre los presentes, aquel chico alto y delgado parecía a punto de soltar una carcajada, la castaña lo observaba expectante y Dipper, él tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su rostro comenzaba a tornarse rojo al entender aquella extraña situación, sonrió de forma pícara y tomo un éclairé relleno de crema batida y con una fina capa de chocolate encima, vio al castaño a los ojos y con lentitud desesperante lo mordió, algo de la crema resbalo por la comisura de sus labios, uso su dedo para quitarla y lo chupo sin romper el contacto visual.

Al final Wirt no lo resistió y terminó riendo fuertemente, y huyo alegando ir tarde al trabajo cuando la castaña le dedicó una mirada asesina.

 **Continuara…**

 **NOTAS FINALES**

*Tom de _Star vs the forces of evil_ , por sí no fue muy obvio xD hasta donde he visto el personaje no tiene apellido así que decidí usar el de su doblador en inglés, Rider Strong

* _Le bain_ es un club/antro que existe realmente, está en NY en el hotel boutique _The Standard High Line_ , es o era, muy exclusivo y _chic_. En francés es "el baño"

*Wirt de _Over the garden Wall_ , al igual que con Tom él no tiene un apellido usualmente le ponen Cones, pero prefiero aplicar la de Tom y poner el del actor de doblaje que en este caso es el sensual Elijah Wood.

*Creo no haberlo mencionado pero la historia se sitúa en Nueva York, o algo así no es muy precisa la información que dé sobre la ciudad, en fin allá le dicen simplemente futbol, pero dado que quienes leen este fanfic son hispanohablantes para evitar confusiones será americano :v jajaja aunque no importa si se sitúa en China igual voy a usar expresiones muy mexicanas aunque trate de hacerlo en un lenguaje neutro, las groserías serán muy necesarias.

*El éclairé es un bollito alargado relleno de crema pastelera o crema batida, el capezzoli también se conoce como pezón de Venus, es un bombón con castañas en forma de semiesfera (¿?) con un bultito en la parte superior para darle forma de pezón.

*Lo admito, la idea del éclairé y el pezón de venus la tome de un fanfic, aunque aquí lo plante de otra forma. Creo, hace mucho tiempo que lo leí.

**Las edades, creo no haberlas mencionado pero aquí están:  
-Dipper y Mabel: 25

-Bill: 36

-Tom: 29

-Wirt: 27

-Greg: 19

-Will C. : 26

Bueno al final creo que fueron más notas y aclaraciones que historia en sí, lamento eso, pero siento una excesiva necesidad de aclarar ciertos puntos xD lo siento. Bueno la pareja principal es Bill y Dipper pero no quiero centrarme sólo en ellos, así que iremos viendo poco a poco a los demás, lo cual complica mi plan de ser una historia de pocos capítulos, en fin generalmente en muchas historias de este tipo casi todos son homosexuales, algo que me parece un poco, no sé raro tal vez, pero es más factible que las personas tiendan a la bisexualidad, ¿a qué quiero llegar con esto? A que voten si quieren que: 1 Tom tenga novio, o Wirt tenga novio, o Mabel tenga novia, o que sigan heteros o nos vamos al cliché de que todos batean al otro lado, lo dejo en sus manos.

 **~o~o~o~o~**

 **Slash Torrance:** Sinceramente grité como fan girl cuando vi tu mensaje, me encantan tus fanfics *-* y el que me dieras un comentario positivo, bueno hizo mi día :D muchas gracias por leerlo y comentar, espero te gustará este capítulo también :3

 **Saory Namino Cipher:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras n_n, Pacifica aun no sé si hacerla la mala de la historia o una víctima, eso aún no lo tengo claro, pero sobre la marcha veré que es lo que más me conviene. Gracias por aclararme lo de los hermanos, me daba una idea con Will, ya que de Reverse Pines hay más cosas, pero sobre Phil pues no encontré mucho, espero disfrutaras este capítulo.

 **Naruko Ninja Z:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, intentaré subir un capitulo cada viernes, aunque esta vez lo adelante un poco. :) Saludos.

 **Eien Dark:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, a mi tambén suelen molestarme los fanfics escritos así o tipo guion:

Dipper: blablablá

Bill: blablablá.

Y sobre todo porque muchos tienen una buena trama que no saben desarrollar y explotar, pero bueno aquí estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Al final los hermanos no son canon sólo parte del fandom, pero yo rezo por una tercera temporada y que ahí los incluyan (Se vale soñar :'C ) Y gracias por la idea del nombre, así le pondré Alexander :D Espero te gustará este capítulo.

 **Chiara Polairix Edelstein** : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te siga gustando este segundo capítulo. Saludos

Lindo día y dulces pesadillas, esperaré con ansias sus comentarios y críticas constructivas :D Nos leemos en una semana :3


	3. Chapter 3

**_"_** ** _Chocolatier"_** **_AU BillDip_**

 **Resumen** : El chocolate es un regalo de los dioses a los mortales, entre sus muchas propiedades se encuentra el sanar un corazón roto.

 **Disclaimer** : Los derechos de los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y a Disney, yo los uso con el único fin de entretener y sin fines de lucro, los personajes que mencione y no aparezcan en la serie son de mi autoría (Salvo que los tome de otra serie :v como OTGW)

 **Género:** Drama, BL

 **Clasificación:** Mayores de 15 (Aunque es internet, y seguramente hay chicos menores de 15 posiblemente leyendo, sean discretos).

 **Advertencia** : Amor entre chicos, corazones rotos, palabras feas que los niños no deben decir, alguna que otra falta de ortografía, sexo, mucho sexo gay y desenfrenado, bueno la verdad el sexo aún no es seguro, una mala redacción, posibles cambios de narrador y tiempos gramaticales, es un universo alterno y puede haber OoC.

 **Pareja Principal** : Bill Cipher /Dipper Pines

 **Autora** : Leani, o Dilea como gusten decirme

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Hola aquí traigo la entrega del tercer capítulo. Ya saben respondo los comentarios al final.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Pan de miel***

 **~1~**

Solo movía su puré de patatas con el tenedor, no participaba en la charla que había a su alrededor, ni siquiera le prestaba atención, sólo recordaba el embarazoso suceso del día anterior, soltó un suspiro de frustración, sintió como una mano grande y pesada se posaba en su hombro.

— ¿Qué sucede chico? Has estado muy callado.

— No es nada tío Ford. – siguió removiendo sin ganas su cena.

— No deberías avergonzarte Dipper, tu hermana hizo lo que creyó correcto y además te fue bien ¿cuál es el problema?

— ¡Me avergonzó totalmente! ¡Fue una humillación pública a traición por parte de mi propia hermana!

— Exageras, sí no lo hacía yo nunca te habías animado bro, además ya lo dijo el tío Ford, todo salió bien ponerte como _drama queen_ no te va, eso déjaselo a Wirt que es más exagerado.

— ¡Oye! ¡Estoy aquí!

— Lo sé. – La castaña puso un poco de puré en la nariz del mejor amigo de hermano, quien ya iba a ponerse a gritar, demostrando así el punto de Mabel, en su lugar sólo inflo las mejillas y se limpió con una servilleta de papel. — Te conseguí una cita después de ¿qué? ¿De ahogarte en autocompasión por meses y repetir hasta el cansancio que morirías sólo? Deberías estar feliz.

— Me gustaría conseguir mis propias citas yo solo, gracias.

— Pues bien, deja encantado al rubio para que te ruegue por una segunda cita, el encantó de los Pines ya es un ventaja pero conquístalo con lo ñoño que eres. – Su tío le guiño un ojo.

—No sé tío Stan, no me siento listo para salir con alguien después de lo de Pacifica, apenas han pasado 5 meses de romper el compromiso.

— A ella no le importo _salir_ con alguien más aun estando contigo. – murmuró molesto Wirt, aunque los demás lo escucharon y estuvieron de acuerdo.

— Cabeza de cono tiene razón, no dejes que esa arpía te arruine la vida, debes seguir adelante, no todas las personas son iguales a ella, encontrarás a alguien que cada mañana que despierte a tu lado de gracias porque lo eligieras, alguien que te amará con defectos y virtudes, que te hará crecer como persona, alguien en quien podrás confiar ciegamente, con quien compartirás tu vida, alguien con quien discutirás por tonterías, pero el superar los problemas los harán crecer como pareja, qué importa si el rubio no es el amor de tu vida, ve y divierte, conoce personas, disfruta tu juventud, si te aferras a lo malo dejaras pasar las más bellas oportunidades que la vida te ofrece, y aunque te lo dice alguien con tres divorcios, debes creerme sobrino, el amor existe y espera que le des otra, o quizá mil oportunidades más, si no, pues estar soltero tampoco es el fin del mundo. –Dipper observo a su tío Stan y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, tenía razón, no dejaría que una piedra en el camino le arruinara el viaje.

La cena había terminado hacia mucho, pero los cinco personajes seguían en la mesa, cada uno con una copa de vino que se iba terminando con una rapidez impresionante, la charla preferida para la sobremesa era, como de costumbre, el pasado.

— Siempre creí que ustedes dos terminarían juntos. – Ford señalo a Wirt y Dipper.

— Todos lo creímos sixer ¿Recuerdas cuando los sorprendimos besándose en la habitación qué compartían Mabel y Dipper en Oregón? – ambos chicos enrojecieron y Mabel soltó una carcajada.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué hasta ahora me vengo enterando de eso? – La chica se removió un poco en su asiento, puso los codos sobre la mesa y acomodó su cabeza entre sus manos dispuesta a escuchar esa historia.

— No hay mucho que contar ocurrió cuando Dipper tenía 14 años, como de costumbre tu tío Stan entro a una habitación sin llamar y los descubrimos dándose un beso.

— ¿Con todo y lengua? – cuestionó la castaña.

— Con todo y lengua. – confirmo el Pines de seis dedos y Mabel soltó un grito muy agudo.

— ¿Por qué me escondiste que fueron pareja bro?

— Nunca fuimos novios – aun con el rostro completamente enrojecido el castaño claro dio su versión de la historia. — Como le dije a los tíos en ese entonces fue una mezcla de curiosidad e inexperiencia, jamás había besado a alguien, bueno ninguno de los dos, y luego salió esta película en la televisión donde una chica enseña a otra a besar porque es su amiga*, sólo lo imitamos.

— ¿Y por qué no fueron pareja? Se verían tan lindos juntos.

— ¡Por favor Mabel! Wirt es un Pines honorario, es como mi hermano* lo conozco desde los 7 años, sería extraño. Y tú ¿No piensas decir nada?

— Sí, ¿Te imaginas que hubiésemos sido pareja? A estas alturas ya tendríamos un pequeño Wood-Pines o tal vez dos.

— Wirt, no me ayudes. – Los demás sólo rieron, era tan fácil molestar a Dipper. — No es gracioso, aún tengo pesadillas con _la charla_ que me dieron, fue realmente escalofriante, eres afortunada de haber pasado por eso Mabs.

— ¿Bromeas? – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica. — A mí también me tocó sufrirla, fue escalofriante ver cómo tío Stan le ponía un preservativo al pepino, aún ahora me dan asco. ¡Cambiemos de tema!

— ¡Antes de que se me olvide! Dipper, tus galletas y pastelillos fueron un éxito en la oficina, uno de mis compañeros pregunto si tomabas pedidos, necesita una mesa de postres ¿podrías aceptarlo?

— ¡Claro! ¿Para cuándo sería y para cuantas personas? ¿Qué tipo de postres quiere?

— Respira Dipper, el lunes le daré tu tarjeta para que arreglen ese asunto.

— ¡Muchas gracias Wirt! – abrazó efusivamente a su amigo.

— No hay nada que agradecer, es momento de que empieces a ganar el reconocimiento que mereces.

— Bueno, eso hay que celebrarlo, brindemos por mi talentoso hermano.

El sonido de las copas al chocar fue opacado por las felicitaciones al castaño, y la noche pasó rápidamente, los tres jóvenes se quedaron a dormir en la espaciosa residencia de los mayores, lo cual les recordaba en cierta medida cuando eran pequeños y hacían pijamadas en el ático de _la cabaña del misterio_ , aquella trampa para turistas que regentaba su tío Stan, mientras que Ford investigaba el Monte Hood*.

— Hey chicos ¿Ya se durmieron? ¿Tienen sueño?

— Aún no Mabel, ¿por qué?

— ¿Quieren jugar? – La chica saco una baraja de su bolso. — Pensaba en jugar después de la cena, pero el tío Stan nos habría dejado en la ruina a todos. – los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo, no en vano a Stan le habían prohibido la entrada a varios casinos de las vegas. Se quedaron despiertos casi hasta el amanecer jugando y charlando.

 **~2~**

Generalmente Bill Cipher amaba los domingos, eran su día de descanso, nadie podía obligarlo a levantarse temprano, ni ir a la oficina, o eso creía hasta que recibió una llamada de su hermano mayor. Estúpido Philip, y sus estúpidas reuniones esnobistas, daría un almuerzo en su _penthouse_ , y tanto Will como él debían estar presentes.

Vestía de forma casual pero sin perder el estilo, a pie de las escaleras observo a su hermano menor que no quitaba la vista de su reloj de pulsera.

— ¿El tiempo se detuvo Will? – el peliazul le dio una mirada de fastidio.

— Llegaremos tarde Bill, apresúrate el coche espera. – sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia la puerta, el rubio se limitó a seguirlo. Dentro del coche quiso entablar una conversación con su hermanito.

— Y Will ¿cómo has estado? No hablamos hace tiempo ¿cómo va la escuela?

— Hace dos años me gradué Bill. – El menor observaba por la venta mientras que el ojimiel se pateó mentalmente por olvidar ese _pequeño_ detalle.

— Cierto, entonces cómo te va en…

— Trabajo a unos cuantos edificios del tuyo, con la herencia que recibí de papá abrí mi propia editorial, eso fue antes de terminar la universidad con ayuda de Phil, actualmente estoy en proceso de firmar contrato con otro grupo editorial, nos beneficia a ambas compañías.

— Ya veo. – no supo qué otra cosa decir, nunca fue muy apegado a su familia, y cuando su padre murió se alejó aún más, ocasionalmente hablaba con su madre que se encontraba viajando por el mundo con su nueva pareja, con Phil nunca llevo una excelente relación pero lo estimaba y admiraba, sin embargo había sido muy cercano a Will y ahora lo notaba frío y distante con él, claro que lo merecía al ya no saber prácticamente nada de él, pero de alguna forma quería volver a esa complicidad que un día tuvieron.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con el fondo de inversiones? Dijo Phil que apostaste por las bienes raíces y otros inmuebles. – Su hermanito le pregunto con un genuino interés pese a su voz insegura, quizá aún no era muy tarde para estar en paz con su familia.

— Algo así, lo que hacemos es comprar empresas en bancarrota o a punto de quebrar, las compramos a precios bastante bajos, hacemos algunas mejoras para que vuelvan a ser redituables y ponemos acciones a la venta, básicamente.

— Ya veo. – ninguno sabía de qué más hablar. — Y ¿no has pintado nada últimamente? – Bill recordó cuando su hermano era aún un adolescente, amaba todo lo relacionado con el arte, principalmente la pintura y la música, pero por desgracia no era bueno manipulando los instrumentos musicales, pero sí tenía talento para dibujar o pintar en óleo, en ese entonces soñaba aún con ser artista, sin embargo se vio casi obligado a tomar las riendas de la empresa familiar, y entre sus todo el trabajo en que se vio sometido, casi no tenía tiempo para dormir siquiera, menos para pintar.

— Llevo un par de años trabajando en un cuadro, pero no tengo el suficiente tiempo para terminarlo.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a mamá que venga y se haga cargo de la empresa? Después de todo en teoría era ella quien debía quedar a la cabeza, y tú hace mucho no tomas vacaciones, es lo justo, ha estado viajando por años y…

— No pienso hacerlo, eso significaría ver a Owen, y detesto a ese hombre. Pero gracias por preocuparte Will, ya encontraré la forma de tener tiempo para mí. – le dio un abrazo a su hermanito de cabello azul. Y a partir de entonces la charla fue más amena.

 **~3~**

Pasaba de las cuatro de la tarde, y Dipper estaba sentado en un balcón de la casa de sus tíos, observaba a la poca gente que transitaba en el vecindario mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo hábilmente liado, Wirt se había ido hacia un par de horas, tenía una cita con Beatriz, su hermana salió con la promesa de regresar después, dejo salir el humo con lentitud, se sobresaltó cuando alguien hablo a sus espaldas.

— Si Ford te descubre fumando _eso_ se molestará mucho. – Stanley se colocó junto a él, observando también a las personas. — Dame un poco. – le arrebato el cigarrillo de hierba y le dio una profunda calada. — Hace tiempo que no fumaba, ya extrañaba esto, es lo único malo de vivir con sixer, es bastante claro sobre e humo en casa.

Dipper observo a su tío, se veía más viejo que su gemelo, y también más feliz, llevo una vida de vicios, sin ataduras, de _libertad_ , lo envidiaba tanto en ocasiones, se marchó muy joven de casa, antes de terminar la preparatoria, y se dedicó a viajar, a _vivir_ , cerca de cumplir los cuarenta decidió volver a su hogar, con su familia, la cual se componía únicamente de su solitario hermano, un vulcanólogo que vivía volcado en su trabajo pero que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿Te arrepientes de algo en tu vida tío Stan? – el anciano lo observó con detenimiento, y le dio una sonrisa.

— Absolutamente de nada chico, siempre creí que la vida esta para vivirla, jamás quise un empleo de oficina, mis trabajos mal pagados me permitían pagar las cuentas, pero sobretodo me dejaban tiempo, algo que muchas personas olvidan que es importante, nunca tuve hijos con alguna de mis esposas pero los críe a ti y a Mabel y son mi más grande orgullo, tu eres un gran repostero y ella una gran diseñadora, tengo a Ford también, y si quería hacer algo lo hacía, no me quedé a preguntarme un _y si hubiese_.

— Supongo que yo debería hacer lo mismo y arriesgarme.

— ¿Hablas de tu hombre rubio?– el castaño asintió con la cabeza. — Escucha Dipper, lamento si ayer te presionamos para que salieras con él, pero lo único que todos queremos es que seas feliz, si no te sientes cómo con eso no lo hagas, no debes hacer todas las cosas que se te presenten.

— Pero, tú dijiste…

— Lo sé, pero hablamos de mí, un hombre loco que vivía bajo la sombra de su hermano, la constante presión de sus padres y sus abusivos castigos, ser como fui fue la forma en que escape de todo eso, en esos momentos parecía no tener otra opción, tú no eres como yo, tú tienes el mundo en tus manos, no por nada fuiste becado en la escuela para los diplomados en las grandes capitales chocolateras, ese mismo talento te abrió otras puertas, en tu misma estancia en Europa tomaste un curso de sommelier y otro de barista, no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer.

— Gracias tío Stan. – sentía un nudo en la garganta.

— No tienes que agradecer la verdad chico, sé que tu hermana está entusiasmada por esa cita, digo, cambio la cena familiar programada para la próxima semana para ayer en la noche sólo porque el próximo sábado era cuando el rubio estaba disponible, pero si en verdad no te sientes cómodo con esto ella lo entenderá, te repito lo que todos queremos es verte feliz, y sí nos molesta que esa zorra te hiciera sentir mal, que no merecías nada bueno en la vida, pero sigues en pie y triunfando, eres un Pines, nuestra familia, y siempre estaremos para apoyarte. – Abrazó a su sobrino que ya empezaba a derramar unas lágrimas, permanecieron así unos minutos, y después continuaron fumando en un agradable silencio, observando la calle. Mabel acababa de llegar con lo que parecían unas cajas con pizza y ropa. Dipper suspiró, seguramente su hermana ya había elegido un conjunto, diseñado por ella, para lucirlo en su cita, sintió un calorcillo en su estómago al pensar en eso, una cita, bueno nada perdía con salir con Bill ¿cierto?.

 **~4~**

El almuerzo era como había imaginado, lleno, en su mayoría, de gente pretenciosa y falsa, Will lo había dejado solo para ir a hablar con su amigo Marius, se encontraba en la terraza del penthouse de su hermano mayor, estaba de pie junto a la mesa de bocadillos, con una copa en mano, paseo su vista por el lugar buscando a alguien con quien charlar, había poca gente en la piscina y no lograba reconocer a nadie, estúpido Tom y su estúpida costumbre de amanecer con resaca los domingos, escucho una escandalosa risa a su izquierda, observo a una chica con el cabello color rosa, hablando con un par de chicas rubias. Se estaba debatiendo entre ir con ella o permanecer ahí solo, suspiró con frustración, y caminó en su dirección.

— Hola Verónica.*– Carraspeo un poco, la chica le dio una gran sonrisa, lo abrazo con entusiasmo mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Vaya Cipher, tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

— No puedo quejarme, ¿tú qué tal has estado? Creí que seguías en Inglaterra.

— Adelante mi regreso para un evento, que al final ya no se llevará a cabo. – observó de reojo a una de las rubias que estaban con ella. — Oh ¿Y mis modales? Deja que te presente a mis amigas, bueno ella es Star, aunque creo que no necesito presentártela puesto que ya la conoces. – Bill asintió y le tendió la mano a la ex novia de su mejor amiga quien correspondió el saludo algo incomoda. — Y ella es Pacífica Northwest– ambos rubios se dieron la mano, y él creía haberla visto en otro lugar, pero no recordaba.

— Eres la hija de Preston y Priscilla ¿cierto?

— Sí. – respondió nerviosa, ojalá él no la recordará, y sus padres no se enteraran lo grosera que había sido con un Cipher.

— Bueno señoritas, las dejó, continúen con su charla.

Bill caminó al interior de la casa, también se encontraban diversas personas charlando, ya llevaba una infernal hora ahí, saludaría a algunos cuantos conocidos y se marcharía, ya había hecho acto de presencia en ese estúpido evento, se dirigía con Hunson Abadeer cuando fue interceptado por un alto pelirrojo.

— Bill, me alegra que vinieras.

— Ambos sabemos que es mentira Phil, al igual que tu _noviecita_ , la presencia de Will y yo aquí es mera apariencia.

— No empieces Bill. Aunque no me creas te quiero.

— Seguro. Como sea yo me marcho, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, así que.

— ¡Espera! Necesito hablar con Will y contigo.

— Agéndalo con mi secretaria, en serio debo irme. – Antes que su hermano añadiera algo, se marchó. Phil observo como su hermano se iba y suspiró derrotado, ya sabía que no sería tan sencillo, fue a buscar a Will, esperaba que lo ayudara a convencer a Bill que era algo importante lo que tenía que decirle.

 **~5~**

El miércoles amaneció lluvioso, Dipper se encontraba tras el mostrador garabateando en una libreta, no esperaba mucha gente ese día debido al clima así que aprovechaba ese momento de tranquilidad para planear bien el encargo del compañero de Wirt, Marco Díaz él le había pedido primeramente una mesa de postres para una fiesta de compromiso a la que asistirían 50 personas, si era bien recibido se haría mucha publicidad. Marco le dio la libertad de hacer los postres que él quisiera mientras se ajustará al presupuesto que tenía, el cuál era bastante amplio para trabajar por lo que decidió añadir algo que hacía tiempo no hacía, una escultura de chocolate, aunque aún no decidía que, le pregunto al moreno por los gustos de los novios, no puedo obtener mucha información, era su hermano, Carlos Díaz* se dedicaba a la biotecnología mientras que su prometido Cecil era conductor de un programa de radio en _pandora*_ , una popular plataforma en internet, a ambos les gustaban las cosas dulces, y lo paranormal, Cecil tenía una fascinación por los tatuajes. No había mucho con lo que trabajar, pero algo se le ocurriría, al menos el resto de los postres ya sabía qué hacer, la fiesta sería en dos semanas, y el viernes deberían estar llegándole los insumos con los cuales empezar a trabajar los dulces que pudieran resistir más tiempo en refrigeración o sin ella, dejaría los pastelillos y bollería para el final pero chocolates y macarons podría empezarlos esa misma sema. Tachó otro boceto: una torre de FM con un ojo en la base ¿En qué pensaba? Aunque el ojo le daba una idea, comenzó con un trazo cuando escuchó la campanilla de la entrada. Dejo su libreta junto a la caja registradora y saludo al nuevo cliente.

— Buen día, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – su sonrisa titubeo al ver a la persona frente a él.

— Hola Dipper, ya sabes lo de siempre, para aquí. – Bill se recargó en el mostrador mientras el castaño comenzaba a preparar el café, observo la libreta viendo aquellos dibujos. — Sabes, aún no recibo una respuesta para nuestra cita y creo haberle dado mi número a tu hermana ¿no quieres salir conmigo?– Con una mano temblorosa Dipper dejó la tacita en el mostrador.

— Sí quiero, pero no creo ser una buena compañía, no estoy en mi mejor momento y…

— Te propongo algo— lo interrumpió de forma brusca,– me puedo quedar aquí una hora, el jueves, viernes y sábado por la mañana vendré, charlamos un poco o simplemente hacernos preguntas mutuamente, y el mismo sábado me darás tu respuesta ¿Qué dices?

— Me parece una buena idea, creo. – puso su mano tras en la nuca, inseguro de que hacer.

— Bueno, empiezo yo, cuéntame ¿Por qué siempre te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de tus deliciosos postres? – Dipper sonrió mientras un leve sonrojo cubría su rostro, no muchos notaban que el dedicarse a la repostería era lo que más le apasionaba, su tío tenía razón, no debía desperdiciar su juventud con tontos miedos.

— –

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

*La idea es nombrar los capítulos con algo referente a los dulces y postres, no necesariamente tendrán que ver directamente con el capítulo, en este caso pues en mi familia se acostumbraba a que cenáramos juntos en los días de frio una pieza de pan dulce con una taza de chocolate caliente, así que el pan es por el aspecto familiar que hubo hoy y la miel obviamente por el romance que va a comenzar (Y por qué acabó de ver la película de Winnie the Pooh)

*La película es _cruel intentions_ , el beso ocurre entre Sarah Michelle Gellar & Selma Blair

*Justo en la brotherzone, ¡Fatality! Jajaja ok no.

*El monte Hood es un volcán que ha estado inactivo durante siglos, pero desde 2014 se barajea la hipótesis de que pueda "activarse" nuevamente.

*Obviamente me refiero a Pyronica y dado que su nombre es una mezcla entre _Verónica_ y _Pyro_ pues, por eso :v

*Carlos y Cecil pertenecen a un podcast llamado _Nigth Vale_ , esta medio locochón, pero se los recomiendo, ellos sí son pareja (La única pareja gay confirmada sobre la que he escrito algo xD )

*Pandora solo está disponible en tres países, estados unidos, nueva Zelanda y Australia. Así que no sé cómo funciona pero fingiremos que como una estación de radio cualquiera.

Jajaja y le corté justo donde comienza a nacer el BillDip formalmente, porque soy muy mala :v jajaja ok no pero hay que dejarlos con ganas para que el próximo viernes me lean :') Disculpen los errores que haya tenido esta vez no me dio tiempo a revisar el capítulo, y los anteriores aun viéndolo me he equivocado pues…

Lindo día y dulces pesadillas. Esperaré con ansias sus bellos comentarios :D ¡hasta el próximo viernes!

 **RESPUESTAS:**

 **Mary mustang elric:** Justo comentaste cuando publiqué el segundo capítulo y ya no alcance a responderte en el capítulo anterior, me alegra que te esté gustando mi fic, el plan es actualizar cada viernes o algo así :P jajaja sobre el nombre de Dipper ya elegí ponerle el de su creador, así me es más sencillo, también me gusta el Starco, pero creo que el Tomco me gusta más 3 ojalá te siga gustando esta historia, nos vemos :) gracias por tu comentario.

 **Saory Namino Cipher:** Hola, ya sé a mí se me hace agua la boca cuando empiezo a hablar de los postes jajaja pero ni modo de eso va la historia, ciertamente no podían faltar ni Tom ni Wirt 3

Aparecerán los tres hermanos doritos, pero debo admitir que el azul si me es más agradable que el rojo. Sí habrá Tomco para todos, yay :D Por cierto ahorita caigo en cuenta de que estoy siguiendo varias de tus historias, (aun espero a que continúes algunas :P ) jajaja espero también te gustará este capítulo :) y gracias por comentar.

 **Slash Torrance:** Gracias por tu comentario :) a mí también me fascina el chocolate (los postres en general) y el café, de hecho tengo una carrera en gastronomía y básicamente de ahí nació la inspiración por la trama de esta historia, más adelante veremos más del desempeño de Wirt como un genial abogado :D, espero que disfrutaras este capítulo :) lindo día.

 **Arlenes:** Jajaja no sé si debo sentirme halagada o preocuparme porque leas mi historia en horario escolar, así que haré ambas y te agradezco y te reprenderé un poco (¿) Niña, ponga atención en clase :v (?) en fin que bueno que mi intento de poner algo de humor si funcione, sí pondré el Tomco porque la verdad a mí me encanta esa pareja también 3 sobre Bill y Dipper quisiera que vayan lento pero no puedo evitar que vaya un poco rápido y mi excusa es poner en una línea que ya pasaron algunos días y así no se ve tan apresurado, muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero disfrutaras el tercer capítulo. Lindo día :)

 **Naruko Ninja Z** : Me alegra que te sacará una sonrisa, mis intentos de poner humor si dan sus frutos, el WirtDipp me encanta, y claro que pondré más guiños, aunque claro siempre disfrazado de "amistad", espero este capítulo te gustará, lindo día :)


	4. Chapter 4

**_"_** ** _Chocolatier"_** **__****_AU BillDip_**

 **Resumen** : El chocolate es un regalo de los dioses a los mortales, entre sus muchas propiedades se encuentra el sanar un corazón roto.

 **Disclaimer** : Los derechos de los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y a Disney, yo los uso con el único propósito de entretener y sin fines de lucro, los personajes que mencione y no aparezcan en la serie son de mi autoría (Salvo que los tome de otra serie :v como OTGW)

 **Género:** Drama, BL

 **Clasificación:** Mayores de 15 (Aunque es internet, y seguramente hay chicos menores de 15 posiblemente leyendo, sean discretos).

 **Advertencia** : Amor entre chicos, corazones rotos, palabras feas que los niños no deben decir, alguna que otra falta de ortografía, sexo, mucho sexo gay y desenfrenado, bueno la verdad el sexo aún no es seguro, una mala redacción, posibles cambios de narrador y tiempos gramaticales, es un universo alterno y puede haber OoC.

 **Pareja Principal** : Bill Cipher /Dipper Pines

 **Autora** : Leani, o Dilea como gusten decirme

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Hola, antes que nada, lamento la demora, mi computadora ha estado fallando muchísimo, más de la mitad del capítulo al parecer no se había guardado o que se yo, y tuve que rehacerlo, no quedo como estaba en un inicio pero la idea es la misma. De antemano me disculpo por los errores que tengan pero decidí publicar antes de que mi pc colapse :'( espero no tener muchos errores, disfruten el capitulo.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **El arte hecho chocolate**

 **~1~**

Dipper y Mabel tenían casi 10 años cuando sus padres murieron, fue en el mes de Julio, después del funeral mudaron sus cosas de California al estado de Oregón, al pueblo de Gravity Falls con sus tíos abuelos, sus únicos parientes vivos y aptos para hacerse cargo de ellos, a Mabel le tocó ser el apoyo de ambos, con su extrovertida personalidad trataba de evitar que su hermano se hundiera, él cayó en depresión y se sumió en un mutismo que duró casi tres meses, sólo hablaba con ella y sus tíos, la chica no se pudo permitir vivir el luto, más de una vez ella era quien quería consuelo, quien quería llorar a mares, pero en vez de eso callaba y ponía una sonrisa e intentaba ayudar Dipper a seguir adelante, y sin darse cuenta eso fue su catarsis, ese año fue el cumpleaños más triste que la castaña recordaba, fue un pequeño pastel del supermercado, sus tíos, Wirt y Grenda, dos niños que habían conocido hacia tres veranos y con quien rápidamente congeniaran, sólo los veían los veranos que visitaban a sus tíos, pero intercambiaban correspondencia* durante el año, sobretodo Dipper y Wirt que no eran muy sociables y ambos se encontraban atraídos por el misterio y lo paranormal. Para final de aquel año, ya se habían recuperado casi por completo, aún se sentían nostálgicos, pero el vivir llorando no haría que sus padres regresaran y ciertamente ellos no querían que sus hijos vivieran constantemente tristes, aún había ocasiones en que los gemelos se sentían afligidos, pero era cada vez menos frecuente, pero al llegar diciembre con navidad a la vuelta de la esquina el menor de los Pines volvió a mostrarse melancólico. Y esta vez ni Mabel pudo hacer mucho por su hermano.

Una fría mañana, tupidas nueves cubrían el cielo y amenazaba con nevar, Mabel había ido a casa de sus amigas a ver películas de temporada, lo había invitado pero él se negó. Se encontraba leyendo cuando llamaron a la puerta, parecía que nadie iría a abrir, suspiro con pesar y dejo su libro sobre el sofá, era el cartero.

— Hola pequeño ¿Esta tu tío Stan? Traigo un paquete para él. – Dipper asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscarlo, estaba en la tienda haciendo inventario.

— Tío Stan, traen un paquete para ti, debes ir a firmar.

— Genial, seguro ese el pedido de mes pasado. – Ambos caminaron a la puerta de entrada, Stanley Pines se extrañó al ver el paquete, era bastante pequeño para ser su mercancía, Dipper se quedó en la sala de estar y tomo su libro nuevamente, escucho que la puerta se cerraba y su tío se sentó junto a él y puso su paquete en la mesita de café, el pequeño observo como rasgaba el papel luego de un breve vistazo al remitente, y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se colocaba en su rostro. En el interior había un cofrecito de madrera de unos treinta centímetros de largo por unos diez de alto, había un sobre sobre el cofre, el mayor leyó rápidamente la carta, la guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y abrió el cofrecito.

— Gracias Dan*.– Escucho que murmuraba su tío a la par que frotaba sus manos, ansioso.

El castaño observaba con curiosidad mal disimulada y sus ojos brillaron al ver lo que había en el interior: chocolates, se veían más que deliciosos, no eran las típicas barras que solía consumir, esas que al fabricarse en masa algunas veces salían mal decoradas, no estas se veían diferentes, algunas eran pequeños cuadrados, otras unas esferas coloridas, había algunos bastoncillos alargados y delgados, otras parecían pequeños tazones, y otras tantas formas, todas colocados en pequeños capacillos de papel, se veían delicadamente decorados, hechos con mucho cuidado. Su tío sacó el contenido del cofre, cuatro charolas de plástico apiladas que contenían los chocolates para mantenerlos fijos al transpórtalos, los dejo a un lado y observo el fondo del cofre y con un poco de trabajo quito lo que parecía la tapa de un fondo falso, saco un par de bolsas plásticas con algo que no sabía que era, solo distinguía el color verde, morado y café, lucía como musgo seco, en la otra habían champiñones, o eso parecía. Rápidamente guardo las bolsas en su abrigo y se dirigía a su recámara, antes de salir de la habitación se giró a su sobrino.

— Puedes quedarte con eso chico, – señaló el cofre y los chocolates. — Pero recuerda compartirle un poco a tu hermana. – el castaño asintió enérgicamente y antes de que Stan saliera por completo probó una de aquellas delicias, simplemente se perdió en aquel maravilloso sabor, había probado un pedacito de universo, de repente el cielo ya no era tan gris, el frío era agradable y el mundo ya no era triste. La hora de la cena había llegado y Dipper ya se había terminado una de las charolas, y había guardado el cofre en su habitación, bajo al comedor donde sus tíos se encontraban poniendo la mesa.

— Te ves mejor chico. – comento Stan mientas colocaba un plato d asado frente a su sobrino y notaba su sonrisa.

— Sí tío, esos chocolates son, mágicos.

— ¿Qué chocolates Lee?

— Oh, un amigo que conocí en Holanda me envió un presente de navidad, Daniel Corduroy ¿recuerdas? El pelirrojo malhumorado, tiene una hija que es chocolatera y me envío chocolates artesanales que ella hace, entre otras cosas. – susurró la última parte aunque Ford lo escucho y ya sabía que otras cosas había enviado aquel sujeto, y el aditivo de _mágico_ en los chocolates no le estaba agradando. — Los chocolates son simples chocolates, sin ningún añadido extraño Sixer, lo juro.– Le mostro la carta que había recibido donde explicaba que esos eran chocolates normales que servían para despistar el _otro_ obsequio. — Sabes que no lo pondría en riesgo, y no me gusta el dulce así que decidí dárselos al chico, y ve, funcionó ya está de mejor humor. –

— Sí, supongo debemos ver el lado positivo. – Se sentaron a comer en silencio, por lo general era Mabel quien dirigía los temas de conversación, pero iba a quedarse a dormir en casa de su amiga Candy, cuando los mayores estaban recogiendo los restos de la cena Dipper, sorpresivamente, rompió el silencio.

— Tío Stan, ¿Cómo hace la hija de tu amigo los chocolates? No son como los que compramos en el supermercado ¿Por qué estos me hacen sentir mejor?

— Bueno, sinceramente no lo sé, tal vez sixer pueda ayudarte con eso. – Observo a su hermano, quien se quedó pensando un momento antes de comenzar a caminar.

— Sígueme. – se dirigieron al estudio del mayor, el castaño había estado ahí un par de veces y siempre se sorprendía por la gran cantidad de libros que allí había, dos paredes completas, del suelo al techo con repisas llenas de libros y otros tantos que ya no cabían en los estantes se encontraban en cajas, su tío busco durante algunos minutos mientras el pequeño esperaba sentado frente al escritorio. — Aquí esta. – Tomo un grueso tomo de una enciclopedia de botánica, y se sentó junto a su sobrino. — Verás el principal ingrediente del chocolate es el cacao, al menos lo es de los que probaste, no es algo precisamente barato y por eso las grandes chocolateras los mezclan con grasas, azucares, leche para rebajarlos y que sea un costo rentable, por eso los que acabas de probar son diferentes ya que algunos contienen hasta un ochenta por ciento de cacao en su composición. – Dipper se esforzaba en entender a su tío, y este a su vez intentaba explicarle de la forma menos técnica posible y simplificarlo para él, aunque era un joven inteligente no podía usar términos que no conociera, sería complicado. — Esta es la planta del cacao y este es el fruto, es el grano del cacao lo que importa y de donde parte para hacer el chocolate. Aquí dice que entre sus principales componentes destacan el triptófano, la dopamina, feniletilamina, la teobromina. – El pequeño no parecía entender de que hablaba, suspiró y pasó su mano por sus cabellos. — Veras, a niveles químicos hay ciertos componentes que afectan tanto tu cerebro como tú cuerpo, sobretodo te hacen sentir relajado a nivel muscular y anímico, es como una especie de antidepresivo, eso es lo más sencillo que te lo puedo explicar. – el castaño se quedó procesando la información recibida, el chocolate si bien no hacía que las personas fueran felices si ayudaba a que no estuvieran tristes y él no quería que más personas pasaran por lo que vivió en aquellos meses.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer mis propios chocolates?

 **~2~**

Charles Cipher había sido educado para ser alguien recto, serio, exitoso, alguien a quien parecía que nada podría afectarle, y eso mismo quería inculcar a sus hijos, desgraciadamente no contaba con el carácter rebelde de su segundo hijo que más de una vez le dio dolores de cabeza, pero aun así lo amaba, a sus tres vástagos, tan diferentes. Phil era lo más parecido al hijo modelo: serio, formal, le obedecía sin cuestionarlo y en unos años podría dejarle a cargo su empresa más importante. Bill era muy inteligente pero también bastante holgazán, mientras Phil daba mucho más de lo que se le exigía Bill apenas daba lo suficiente, se solía escapar de casa por las noches, usaba un lenguaje vulgar y frecuentaba sitios y personas nada propios para alguien de su categoría, mostrando siempre una faceta sarcástica, cínica y un humor bastante negro. Su esposa Vanessa no quiso que su tercer hijo fuera incapaz de demostrar emociones positivas, así que ignorando los deseos de su esposo convirtió al menor, Will, en un joven un tanto dependiente, temeroso y bastante sensible en sus primeros años de vida, pero el primer gran logro de Bill Cipher fue el de fortalecer un poco el ánimo de su hermanito, fueron inseparables durante la juventud del rubio llegando incluso a contagiarle su sarcástico humor y su afilada labia, la cual no solía mostrar a menudo, pero sin duda de los tres hermanos era a quien menos se antojaba ver molesto.

Pese a todos esos _defectos_ , Charles no podía negar que adoraba a su familia, estaba orgulloso de sus hijos y ellos lo amaban pese a no demostrarlo de forma muy efusiva, por ello el día que murió los afecto drásticamente a todos su esposa, dependiente a él y su compañía no pudo soportar la soledad y en menos de un año dejó la mansión ya que todo le recordaba a su pareja, y buscó consuelo en diferentes hombres pero ninguno estaba a la altura del caballero que había sido el padre de sus hijos. Phil se sentía incapaz de llorar o charlar sobre eso con sus hermanos así que se encerró en su trabajo por meses dejó de dormir y alimentarse adecuadamente, podía pasar días enteros sin salir de su oficina. Bill por su parte hizo lo que mejor sabía, estar de fiesta, el alcohol y las drogas eran alivios temporales que evitaban que la tristeza lo consumiera, de forma impresionante fue Will quien mostró más fortaleza lloró lo que hubo que llorar y cada domingo, durante tres años, visitaba el sepulcro de su padre, al principio conversaba con él, contándole lo que ocurría con la familia, después las visitas fueron mensuales que se limitaban a llevar flores y pronunciar breves frases, un _te amo papá,_ o _todos te extrañamos_ eran suficientes. Le dolía ver como sólo eran sus flores las que adornaban aquella lapida, su familia se había separado, nunca tenían tiempo para salir a comer, para saber cómo estaban, no podían tener una conversación de más de cinco minutos sin que alguien comenzara a gritar, por lo que decidió rendirse y hacer lo que ellos habían hecho con él, ignorarlos. Cuando la cordura regresó a los Cipher ya era tarde, o eso creían, su familia se había desmoronado y ninguno tuvo el valor de romper aquella rutina silenciosa de enviarse obsequios para ocasiones especiales.

 **~3~**

 _¿Por qué siempre te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de tus deliciosos postres?_ Desde el primer día en que lo vio hablando de forma tan apasionada sobre sus creaciones, Bill sintió curiosidad ¿qué había tras todo aquello? Seguro había una excelente respuesta, seguro una historia fascinante, casi inverosímil, por ello se sorprendió con la respuesta que recibió.

— No me gusta ver tristes a las personas. – El rubio no supo que decir ante eso y en su rostro se reflejó la confusión, Dipper sólo soltó una risilla y trato de explicarse mejor. — Hay ciertas propiedades en el chocolate que pueden levantar el ánimo de las personas, muchas veces nos guardamos el dolor y la tristeza y no tenemos con quien acudir, o simplemente no queremos compartirlo con los demás. – El otro asintió con la cabeza, aun sin comprender a donde quería llegar. — ¿Sabes que es el THC?

— Es lo que tiene la marihuana ¿no? – No sabía que tenía que ver lo uno con lo otro, ¿su chico del café vendía brownies espaciales? No que le molestara, le compraría algunos incluso, pero esos cambios de conversación no podía seguirlos.

— Sí, es el principal componente psicoactivo, entre la alteración a los sentidos también logra un estado de relajación y de euforia. El cacao tiene un compuesto similar llamado _anandamida_ que cumple esas mismas funciones pero en menor intensidad, y si le agregamos sus deliciosos sabores, y las combinaciones diversas que puedes hacer con él, es un bálsamo para el alma, no en vano cuando alguien está triste siente ganas de comer chocolate, su cuerpo le pide precisamente esos compuestos que necesita para mejorar su estado de ánimo.

— Me acabas de dar una lección sobre lo activos químicos del chocolate pero eso no responde mi pregunta ¿cuál es la pasión de tras de esto? – señalo a su alrededor, todos los postres que se exhibían, aquel local decorado de forma sencilla, cálida y cómoda, eso era la culminación de un sueño, o quizá sólo el principio.

— Lo sé, pero necesitas esos antecedentes para comprender un poco. – tomó aire intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. — Mis padres murieron cuando era un niño. – Dipper acalló con una mano él _lo siento_ que el rubio iba a decir. — No importa, ya no duele, aunque en ese entonces dolía mucho, yo no estuve bien el año que ocurrió, todo iba cuesta abajo, no quería comer, jugar, en ocasiones ni siquiera quería hablar con mi hermana, sólo quería dormir, sólo me la pasaba leyendo, sabía que estaba mal, pero no había nada que me motivara, simplemente me estaba _apagando_ , entonces un día de diciembre a uno de mis tíos le enviaron un paquete desde Holanda, eran chocolates artesanales, y otras cosas, – soltó una risa al recordarlo. — había una gran variedad: bombones, pralinés, orangettes, trufas, con solo verlos adivinabas que sería una gran experiencia para el paladar, y fue mejor de lo que imaginaba, fue una experiencia única, no podría describirla, pero como los chocolates del supermercado no eran como aquellos, pensé en hacer los míos, al principio para mí, pero pensé en mi familia y amigos, todos alguna vez sentimos tristeza y el chocolate de alguna forma ayudaba a sobrellevarla, pero no era tan sencillo hacerlo, durante mi adolescencia experimente un poco, teniendo interesantes resultados y una meta fija, poder vender chocolate de calidad a un precio accesible. El proyecto final para graduarme del _culinary institute of America_ fue potenciar las propiedades que te mencione anteriormente, sin tener que perder sabor o que se elevara el costo, al final lo logré*, por eso me apasiona al hablar de mis creaciones, porque son el resultado de una vida de esfuerzo, fue poder aferrarme a un sueño y lograrlo.

El ojimiel se perdió en las pupilas avellanadas, ahí estaba ese brillo especial, tan apasionado, recién valoraba el esfuerzo que había tras cada postre fabricado ahí, recordó entonces aquellos bombones que realizó especialmente para él, buscando que no fueran muy dulces pero tampoco muy amargos, buscando un equilibrio al paladar. Nunca se los agradeció.

— Yo, creo que no te había dicho lo mucho que me gustaron los bombones que me preparaste aquella vez, sabían delicioso más que eso, yo, gracias. – se sonrojó levemente.

— No tienes por qué darlas, ahora Bill dime ¿qué te apasiona a ti?

— No lo sé, antes creía que era pintar pero jamás desborde el entusiasmo que tú tienes, ni un poco, y tampoco quise luchar por hacerlo mi forma de vida, supongo que aún no encuentro algo de lo que jamás me harte, que quiera hacer hasta el final de mis días. –se sintió extrañamente vacío, él tenía algo que muchos ambicionaban, dinero, el suficiente para vivir cinco vidas sin trabajar, podía darse los lujos que quisiera, y sin embargo no era plenamente feliz.

— ¡ánimo! Tienes toda una vida por delante, verás que encontraras algo. – Le dedico una cálida sonrisa y le sirvió una rebanada de tiramisú. Y Bill en verdad creyó en las palabras de aliento de Dipper, una pequeña ilusión se instaló en su pecho.

 **~4~**

Era sábado al mediodía y Mabel se encontraba impaciente, frente a ella tenía un vestido a medio hacer y solo jugueteaba con los alfileres mientras observaba su celular en la mesa que tenía al lado, su hermano había prometido contarle si accedía a tener una _cita_ con Bill, aunque en su opinión lo que hacían por las mañanas era una cita, debía saber sí su hermano saldría con aquel rubio para darle unas cuantas indicaciones sobre cómo vestir primeramente, había descartado el primer conjunto, a que lugares podría ir y cómo comportarse en ellos, no era tonta y tal vez Dipper se había tragado el cuento de que el rubio era un simple oficinista pero para alguien que se dedicaba al mundo de la moda era fácil reconocer los trajes de sastre que él solía llevar, algo que un simple oficinista no podría permitirse, y estaban sus movimientos aún el más descuidado poseía una gracia y elegancia típica de quienes fueron criados en las altas esferas. No sabía cuál era la razón por la que le mintiera a su hermano, aunque podía adivinarlo: no quería que se interesaran en su dinero, sino en él. Tal vez había tenido una mala experiencia en el pasado, se negaba a pensar que ese sujeto quisiera burlarse de su hermano, porque sí lo hacía, conocería a Mabel Pines, así como Pacifica ya había sufrido su ira, ella no dudaría en darle su merecido a quien lastimara a su hermanito sin importarle quien fuera. Su celular comenzó a sonar la melodía de _Disco girl_ , su gemelo le estaba llamando, aceptó la llamada, puso el altavoz y sin saludar siquiera reprendió a su hermano.

— ¡Alexander "Dipper" Pines*! ¿Pensabas hacerme morir de curiosidad como a los gatos?

— ¿Qué? Creo que así no va el refrán, Mabel me vas a dejar sordo, sígueme gritando y colgaré.

— Atrévete a colgar y yo te colgaré a ti de las pelotas, ah espera, no tienes, ni en los años 50's se cotizaban tanto para tener una cita.

— Mabel, basta.

— Vale, estoy calmada, cuéntame.

— Ya sabes la respuesta, accedí a salir con él. Lo veré a las 9. –

— ¿A las nueve? Pero cierras a las 8, y en lo que limpias, no te dará tiempo de ir a cambiarte. – comenzaba a hiperventilar.

— Vendrá aquí por mí, me iré con lo que llevo puesto, imagino que iremos a un bar o algo así.

— ¿Te irás justo como estas? ¡Dipper! Debes ducharte, y ponerte más guapo, no señor, no iras con tus trapos feos de siempre, saldrás temprano hoy.

— Mabs no puedo hacer eso, debo cerrar a la hora que establecí.

— No hay pero que valga, dije que saldrías antes no que cerrarías temprano, yo sé cómo funciona todo, y lo que más se vende ya está preparado, solo debo servirlo de forma coqueta y ya. Yo te relevaré. – Sin esperar más respuestas la castaña colgó, observo algunas prendas que ya había confeccionado, ideales a la talla de su hermano, eligió tres conjuntos y les tomo una fotografía, tomo su bolso y cerró su estudio.

En menos de una hora había llegado a la cafetería de su hermano, observo y el local estaba casi lleno, pero todos los clientes ya tenían sus pedidos, no los distraerían mucho. Se dirigió a la puerta tras el mostrador y entro a la cocinita, sobre la mesa más alejada de las estufas, la cual servía de oficina, donde llevaba sus registros de contabilidad, requisiciones, cualquier cosa que necesitara papeleo. Colocó con cuidado las prendas y se dirigió a su hermano, se encontraba sentado tras el mostrador, garabateando en una libreta, lo abrazó por la espalda y recargo su mentón en su hombro.

— ¿Qué haces bro?

— Quiero hacer una escultura de chocolate, pero aún no elijo un diseño que represente ese compromiso.

— ¿Por qué no haces algo abstracto?

— ¿Cómo qué? – su hermana le arrebato la libreta.

— No debe ser algo que represente fielmente esos gustos, sólo algo que haga alusión a ello. – comenzó a hacer unos trazos, siempre dibujo mejor que su gemelo, habilidad que potenció al estudiar diseño de modas. Dipper la dejó dibujar para atender a sus clientes, cobrar y limpiar algunas mesas. Al cabo de unos minutos termino el boceto, y se lo mostró a su gemelo quien quedo complacido con el diseño, la base eran cuatro esferas y en una de ellas sobresalía una luna menguante, a centro se elevaba un tosco riso que se ramificaba, tenía algunas hojas similares a las del maple y algunas flores, unas simulaban caer, sencillo, practico y lindo, con ese aire extraño que a los futuros esposos les gustaba. — ¿Qué te parece?

— Es perfecto. Gracias Mabs. – le dio un fugaz abrazo mientras comenzaba a imaginar los colores que agregaría, las hojas serían de un tono cobrizo, la luna tendría salpicaduras de dorado y plata, las flores serían detalladas con granate y el tronco sería de chocolate oscuro.

— Bien ahora pasemos al motivo por el que estamos aquí ¿A dónde piensas ir?

— No sé, Bill no dijo nada, yo pensé en ir al bar de la calle Christopher y…

— Obviamente no irán a ese tugurio de mala muerte, ¿no has pensado que tal vez Bill prefiera algo de más categoría? ¿O quizá caiga en el cliché de una cena en un elegante restaurante?

— Pues, no, no lo había pensado.

— Eso es obvio, y no podrías ir con esa ropa – señalo sus converse gastados, su pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y que comenzaba a deshilacharse en algunas partes. Aunque su blanca filipina cubría su torso apostaba a que llevaba una camisa desgastada con el estampado de alguna banda. — Necesitas algo versátil– sacó su celular y le mostro las fotografías. — ¿Cuál prefieres? – Dipper eligió al azar, un pantalón negro de corte recto, una camisa azul marino y un saco gris casual. — Bien, en un par de horas debes marcharte a arreglarte.

Ambos estuvieron atendiendo a los clientes, mientras charlaban, el tema principal fueron los encuentros matutinos que tenía con Bill y lo fácil que le resultaba estar con él, se sentía como si lo conociera años atrás, y no sólo unas semanas, habían hablado de su pasado, sus gustos, sus temores, su familia y amigos. Mabel lo observaba con una sonrisa, aunque no lo admitiera comenzaba a ilusionarse y ella no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. A las seis en punto, ella lo obligo a ir a casa con el atuendo que usaría, y con la promesa de ir juntos a desayunar al día siguiente para que le contara con lujo de detalles su cita.

 **~5~**

William Cipher se encontraba observando la ciudad tras la ventana, siempre llena de vida, de actividad, nunca le gusto, él prefería los lugares tranquilos, sin muchas personas, antes de que su padre muriera ese era su sueño, irse a vivir a un pintoresco pueblo montañés, y ahora se encontraba atrapado en un trabajo que si bien no odiaba, tampoco lo disfrutaba, escucho pasos a sus espaldas pero seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, en lo que pudo haber sido.

— Lamento haberte hecho esperar, estaba terminando de resolver un asunto importante. – su hermano mayor entro aun revisando unos documentos.

— Descuida, se sentó en un cómodo sofá que había en el despacho. ¿Hay problemas?– le cuestionó al ver el ceño fruncido del otro.

— Nada grave, aunque para mi molestia necesito ver a Phil para resolverlo. – hizo una mueca de frustración, mientras que el ojiazul sonrió complacido.

— Sabes, es bueno que lo menciones ya que justamente vengo a hablarte sobre eso. – Bill al fin levanto la vista de los papeles y observo a su hermanito. — Phil quiere vernos a ambos, al parecer tiene algo importante que decirnos.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Hoy, en la noche. Reservo en _citré_.

— Lo siento no puedo, ya tengo un compromiso, dile a Philip que eso se avisa con timpo.

— Pero Bill, es importante, al parecer quiso decírtelo durante el almuerzo la semana pasada pero no le diste oportunidad.

— Lo siento, no podré hoy. – Antes de que Will continuara insistiendo un desarreglado pelirrojo entró a la oficina llamando al rubio a gritos.

— ¡Bill! ¡¿Cómo es posible que sigas aquí todavía?!

— Hola Tom, también es un gusto verte.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Ya deberías estarte arreglando para tu cita de esta noche.

— Me entretuve con el contador de la empresa y algunos socios, y como verás tengo una visita habría sido grosero correrlo o no atenderlo. – señalo a su hermano.

— Hola enano. – Tom despeino los cabellos azules del menor, quien hizo un puchero de enfado. — ¡Aw! Eres adorable. Pero viven juntos ¿no podría esperar?

— Thomas, es un asunto familiar importante y mi hermano debe asistir, vine por él.

— Eso sí que no enano, Bill tiene una cita con un sensual y ardiente hombre diez años menos que él, no se lo arruinaras.

— Oh por favor, cualquier otro día Bill ir a conseguir a sus, sus, hombrezuelos, total le dura más un trago que un acompañante.

— Ese es el punto enano, este no es como los otros, hasta pone ojitos de borrego a medio morir cuando habla de su chico del café, nunca lo vi ilusionado con nadie y no voy a permitir que pierda esta oportunidad. – el menor de los Cipher quedó sin habla tras esa confesión, el que su hermano pareciera por fin querer algo serio con alguien, nunca creyó que eso ocurriría así que volteo a verlo esperando una confirmación pero parecía que quería asesinar a Tom en ese preciso instante.

— Bueno, podrías llevarlo a la cena, supongo que Phil llevará a su novia.

— Lo dudo, si es algo importante sobre lo que quiere hablar y en verdad necesita mi presencia será algo familiar.

— Sí, tienes razón, pero es algo urgente, lo cambiaré para mañana a la hora de la comida ¿tienes alguna objeción?

— Ninguna, ahí estaré.

— De acuerdo, le avisaré a Phil y te envío un mensaje con el lugar y la hora, y suerte hermano. – Le dio un inesperado abrazó que pronto fue correspondido, Tom se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algún comentario sarcástico, sabia cuanto había extrañado su mejor amigo la relación que solía llevar con sus hermanos y parecía que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

 **~6~**

Dipper observaba alrededor un tanto fascinado aquel lugar, era bastante acogedor, las paredes eran de ladrillo y el piso de madera, una ligera luz ambarina no muy brillante llenaba el lugar, el mobiliario era rustico, cada mesa tenia flores frescas y unas cuantas velas flotando en un tazón de cristal, le daba un toque muy íntimo, tanto el cómo su acompañante tenían una copa de buen vino tino, una tabla de quesos y uvas para degustar en lo que esperaban el platillo principal.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Es un precioso lugar Bill, llevo años viviendo en esta ciudad y no sabía que hubiera algo así, aunque lo cierto es que no acostumbro a salir mucho, prefiero quedarme en casa viendo películas o leyendo, ocasionalmente voy a exposiciones en galerías o a los museos, aburrido ¿no?

— No me lo parece, al contrario, parece que en esta ciudad abundan los fiesteros, estar festejando hasta el amanecer ya no es algo que me llame mucho la atención, prefiero la tranquilidad. Sabes, no sabía a donde llevarte lo usual es ir al cine, un café o a cenar. Descarte el cine porque quería seguir conociéndote y no podríamos hablar si debemos ver una película, no podía llevarte a tomar un café porque la mejor cafetería de esta ciudad la atiendes tú y no sería justo ponerte a trabajar en nuestra cita, fue difícil decidir un lugar para cenar ya que cocinas delicioso, no podía llevarte a cualquier lugar sería un insulto.

—Me halagas – soltó una risilla y comenzó a sonrojarse. — Pero exageras, y sinceramente no soy tan bueno.

— Tu modestia es fascinante, aunque no tanto como tus ojos ni tan embriagante como tu sedosa voz. – se inclinó sobre la mesa, le dio una coqueta sonrisa y tomo su mano, su sonrisa se ensancho al ver que el castaño entrelazaba sus dedos. Ambos cayeron en un agradable silencio en el que se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sus pulsos se aceleraron, Dipper sintió que su mano comenzaba a sudar y quiso retirarla pero el mayor no se lo permitió y lo sujeto con más fuerza. — ¿Te incomoda que sujete tu mano?

— Para nada, es sólo que…

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Nada importante. – le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y cambió el tema de conversación.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?

— Supongo que bien, aunque tuve algunos dolores de cabeza con los de contabilidad, tardaron horas en darme unas simples cuentas. Pero como sea, eso se solucionó.

— Me alegro ¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

— No puedo decir que lo amo, pero es bastante interesante, excepto cuando debo lidiar con situaciones de mucho estrés.

— A nadie nos gusta pero son cosas inevitables. Yo amo mi trabajo pero más de una vez he estado al borde de un colapso, sobre todo al inicio cuando no sabía llevar muy bien un negocio, pero de los errores se aprende.

— Sí, tienes razón, ahora sé que no debo ir a las oficinas de contabilidad a una hora de salir en sábado.

— Bueno por algo se empieza. Y exactamente ¿a qué te dedicas? Sé que me dijiste que haces trabajo de oficina, pero exactamente en qué área.

— Eh, pues yo, soy el segundo asistente del CEO. – Mintió esperando sonar creíble, lo había tomado desprevenido.

— Vaya, eso suena a mucho trabajo.

— Lo es, aunque en teoría tengo un horario fijo la realidad es que paso más tiempo del que quisiera en la empresa. – suspiro con pesar, esa parte no era mentira, por fortuna para él, el primer tiempo llegó e interrumpió su charla.

Para el momento del postre, ya con el alcohol en sus sistemas la charla era más fluida, aunque Dipper que no acostumbraba a beber se sentía bastante achispado, algo mareado y aunque empezaba a arrastrar las palabras no paraba de contar sus vergonzosas anécdotas, Bill se divertía escuchándolo su risa era contagiosa y ya hasta sentía que adoraba a Mabel con todas esas locuras que hizo pasar a su gemelo, al momento de irse el castaño se tambaleaba al caminar, y el ojimiel se reprendió por dejarlo beber tanto. Se apresuró a sostenerlo, caminaron un par de cuadras y el rubio no veía ningún taxi disponible, tendría que hablarle a su chofer, busco un lugar apropiado para poder esperar pero había potenciales peligros para su acompañante en estado de ebriedad, a media cuadra más se encontraba una entrada a central park, en el parque habría menor riesgo, no era muy noche, esa parte contaba con vigilancia e iluminación, la mejor opción del momento, con algo de trabajo llegaron a una banca donde sentó al castaño con cuidado y el hizo lo mismo a su lado, saco su celular y llamó a su chofer, dio breves pero claras instrucciones, por el trafico posiblemente demoraría media hora en llegar, a punto de guardar su móvil notó que estaba solo en la banca.

— ¡Dipper! ¡¿Dónde estás?!– comenzó a llamarlo desesperado.

— ¡Bill!– el rubio volteo hacia la fuente de sonido, y lo vio más adorable que nunca, se abrazaba con fuerza a un pino e intentaba treparlo sin éxito, al no poder hacerlo intento sacudir el grueso tronco que no se movió ni un poco, enfadado lo pateo haciéndose daño en el pie. — ¡Bill! – volvió a llamarlo con urgencia. Se acercó a él conteniendo una carcajada.*

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ese árbol te robo la billetera? ¿Te ayudo a patearlo?– el castaño lo miró ceñudo.

— Es un pino, y quiero una ardilla. – se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, lucia tan adorable.

— ¿Para qué quieres una ardilla?

— Son tiernas y esponjosas. Quiero una de mascota.

— Te daría una, es más todas las ardillas de este parque pero no tienes tiempo para cuidarla ni jugar con ella, tener una encerrada la pondría triste.

— Pero…

— Podemos venir los domingos y traerles algunos frutos secos.

— Eso suena a una segunda cita.

— En realidad suena a muchas más citas, si así lo quieres. –El castaño abrazo sorpresivamente a Bill, aunque no se molestó, al contrario se apresuró a corresponder el abrazo, se observaron unos instantes y lentamente acercaron sus rostros, el aliento cargado de alcohol inundo sus fosas nasales, sus labios se encontraron por primera vez, era un beso torpe por parte de Dipper pero aun así quería más, paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas y coló su lengua en la boca de su acompañante, las manos del mayor recorrían su espalda con suavidad, sin el febril entusiasmo del otro que lo sujetaba con rudeza y desesperación, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se esfumara, se separaron más por falta de aire que de ganas, juntaron sus frentes a la par que intentaban regular su respiración, sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus labios hinchados, sonrieron en medio de sus agitadas respiraciones.

— Me gustas mucho Bill.

— Y tú a mi _Pine Tree._

 **CONTINUARA…**

— –

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

*Sé que la historia de la caricatura se desarrolla en 2012 pero como la que yo hago se desarrolla en este año 2016, pues cuando los personajes eran niños no era popular el uso del e-mail y las redes sociales ni existían, creo, así que se carteaban ;u; que bonito, yo siempre quise un amigo por correspondencia.

*Obviamente hablo del padre de Wendy, Manly Dan.

*Pues no es posible eso, no se podría potenciar sin alterar otras propiedades organolépticas, con alguna esencia o alcohol se puede hacer de forma más sutil, pero aun así hay cambio, así que imaginen que si es posible porque es sólo una historia xD

*Alexander en honor al sensual-hípster-amante de lo spooky-leñador-creador de Gravity Falls Alex Hirsch

*Alguna excusa barata debía tener para el apodo de _pine tree_ ,

Al inicio mencione que mi computadora está fallando, la idea es formatearla esta semana por lo cual no puedo asegurarles que suba capitulo el viernes, pero tratare que así sea. En fin Lindo día y dulces pesadillas.

Ahora sí a responder comentarios, que ahora solo tuve dos :'( *cries in spanish*

 **Slash Torrance** : Me alegra que te vaya gustando el capítulo, en ocasiones siento que si voy apresurando las cosas entre ellos, pero en estos tiempos modernos ya todo es muy rápido :v bueno ya aquí hay BillDip oficial Saludos, hasta el próximo capítulo. :)

 **Saory Namino Cipher:** Jajaja me gusta el pinescone pero AMO el BillDip, asi que solo hare guiños a esa pareja. También me encanta Pyronica, por alguno de tus fanficde hecho 3, ya hubo al fin un besito BillDip y sí, habrá Tomco aunque no muy pronto aun, y sí ese Abadeer es el padre de Marcelin, Saludos hasta el siguiente capítulo :D


	5. Chapter 5

**_"_** ** _Chocolatier"_** **_AU BillDip_**

 **Resumen** : El chocolate es un regalo de los dioses a los mortales, entre sus muchas propiedades se encuentra el sanar un corazón roto.

 **Disclaimer** : Los derechos de los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y a Disney, yo los uso con el único propósito de entretener y sin fines de lucro, los personajes que mencione y no aparezcan en la serie son de mi autoría (Salvo que los tome de otra serie :v como OTGW)

 **Género:** Drama, BL

 **Clasificación:** Mayores de 15 (Aunque es internet, y seguramente hay chicos menores de 15 posiblemente leyendo, sean discretos).

 **Advertencia** : Amor entre chicos, corazones rotos, palabras feas que los niños no deben decir, alguna que otra falta de ortografía, sexo, mucho sexo gay y desenfrenado, bueno la verdad el sexo aún no es seguro, una mala redacción, posibles cambios de narrador y tiempos gramaticales, es un universo alterno y puede haber OoC.

 **Pareja Principal** : Bill Cipher /Dipper Pines

 **Autora** : Leani, o Dilea como gusten decirme

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Lamento la demora u.u son situaciones que han estado fuera de mi control :'( ,como posiblemente recuerdan esta historia nació como un Snarry, aunque al hacerla finalmente de GF sufrió muchos cambios por las obvias razones de los personajes y sus personalidades pero cuando planeaba esta historia hubo una escena en especial que quería incluir, no es la gran escena del mundo literario, pero a partir de ella es donde empieza "lo mero bueno" dicen en mi pueblo, hasta ahora todo había sido mera introducción si así quieren verlo, así que estoy ansiosa y espero que esa parte no les decepcione y la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla, sin más empecemos.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **"** **Chocolate derretido"**

 **~1~**

El olor a café inundo sus fosas nasales, en medio de la penumbra del sueño que se negaba a abandonar supo que era hora de levantarse, con esfuerzo abrió los ojos, permaneció varios minutos acostado viendo al techo no tenía ánimo de levantarse pero el sonido de su estómago le indico que debía hacerlo y alimentarse, sentía el cuerpo pesado y con dificultad se sentó, pese a la lentitud de sus movimientos un mareo, acompañado de una jaqueca, se apoderó de él, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sujeto su cabeza con una mano e inhalo y exhalo profundamente repetidas veces, sentía la boca pastosa y necesitaba agua con urgencia. Pasados unos minutos más enfoco su vista en la puerta blanca y se extrañó ya que su puerta era color chocolate, observo alrededor, era una habitación pequeña y sencilla: paredes color crema, mobiliario sobrio en color caoba, las mantas que lo cubrían hacían juego con las cortinas acertadamente cerradas, no creía que sus ojos soportaran la luz, de un color vino con detalles en blanco, entre la bruma que había en su mente le parecía vagamente familiar. El sonido de la música era amortiguado por la puerta, la cual en ese instante se abrió con suavidad y asomo una castaña y rizada cabellera.

— Que bien, ya estas despierto bro. – Mabel hablo casi en susurros. — El desayuno ya está listo, aquella puerta es el baño, te veo en la cocina. – salió cerrando con cuidadosamente la habitación y dejó a su hermano a solas nuevamente, él intentó recordar lo que había pasado, pero todo parecía confuso aún. Fue hacia sanitario dispuesto a hacer uso de él, no tenía cepillo de dientes así que solo usó enjuague bucal, se lavó la cara, y fue a donde estaba su hermana aun sintiendo que todo daba vueltas alrededor. Llegó la barra de la cocina que servía de desayunador y se sentó en uno de los bancos altos mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Cómo llegué a tu casa?

— Bill te trajo, al parecer te quedaste dormido y me marcó para ver dónde podía dejarte, le dije que te trajera aquí, fue tan lindo. – ella soltó un suspiro. — Te traía en brazos, te deposito con cuidado en la cama, te arropó y te dio un beso en la frente. – El castaño hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, pero sólo llegaban imágenes borrosas, lo último que recordaba con claridad era estar en aquel restaurante italiano, quizá después recordaría. Su gemela colocó frente a él una taza de café negro y un vaso con agua mineral con un twist de limón, además de un plato de huevo revuelto con tocino, salchicha alemana, un par de tostadas y mantequilla y mermelada para untarlas.

— Gracias – comieron en silencio, cosa que agradeció el menor de los Pines, eso y el desayuno lo estaban haciendo sentir mejor. Cuando terminó sus alimentos y disfrutaba su segunda taza de café su hermana no resistió más el silencio.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué?

— ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

— Bien. – siguió bebiendo su café.

— Dipper Pines habla ya.

— Esta bien, está bien. – Dejo su taza ya vacía en la barra. — Bill me llevó a cenar a un lindo restaurante italiano, bastante acogedor y la comida es deliciosa, estuvimos charlando por horas, y como bien notaste bebí demasiado vino, perdí la cuenta a la tercera botella, después de eso no recuerdo mucho aún es confuso, mi cabeza está hecha un lío. – se esforzó por recordar, llegaban a él imágenes donde seguían charlando en el restaurante, él le contaba a Bill sus anécdotas más vergonzosas cómo cuando se rapó la cabeza junto a su hermana para una fotografía escolar, y en retrospectiva hubiese sido más sencillo darle su gorro de lana, agitó su cabeza, no creía que pudiera humillarse más a sí mismo, cuando las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el parque lo golpearon, ¡Se sentía tan patético! Hizo un berrinche como niño pequeño por una ardilla, aunque si su mente no le estaba dando recuerdos falsos había conseguido más citas con el rubio, y un beso.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – La castaña comenzó a ver como su hermano se tensaba y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

— Lo besé, ¡Por Dios Mabel, besé a Bill!

— ¡Bien hecho bro! Y en la primera cita, eso es tan raro en ti. ¿Y qué tal? ¿besa bien? – el rostro de su gemelo adquirió un rojo más intenso.

— L…lo poco que recuerdo sí, y creo haberle dicho que me gusta mucho. – La chica sólo lo observo con una sonrisa, le alegraba ver a su hermano así, siempre fue muy sensible en cuanto a relaciones de cualquier tipo se refería, nunca tuvo muchos amigos, y llegó a tener apenas un par de relaciones formales en el pasado, y le costaba recuperarse de las rupturas, era bueno ver que comenzaba a nacer una nueva ilusión en él con un chico que parecía por fin ser el indicado, recordaba la ternura con la que lo cargaba la noche anterior, el cuidado con el que lo acomodó en la cama y con el que le quitó los zapatos y el cariño con el que depositó un beso en su frente.

 **~2~**

Bill se encontraba sentado en el jardín trasero de su mansión junto a su hermano menor, en espera de que Phil llegara, Will no dejaba de hacer preguntas a las que respondía pacientemente, quería saber todo sobre su cita y sobre el chico que lo tenía cautivado, el peliazul se emocionaba cada que los ojos de su hermano adquirían un brillo especial al nombrar a Dipper, nunca lo había visto así con otra persona, ojalá con él su hermano sentara cabeza, parecía un buen chico e hizo prometer al rubio que lo invitaría a comer con ellos para conocerlo. Media hora después llego el pelirrojo y tomo asiento junto a ellos, una atenta sirvienta fue por platos con fruta, jugo de naranja, café y algunos bollos para los hermanos.

— Lamento la demora, estaba buscando algunos documentos. – Al decirlo Phil le pasó una carpeta a Bill quien comenzó a hojearla mientras su ceño se fruncía cada vez más.

— No entiendo, ¿quién podría…?

— No lo sé. – lo interrumpió el mayor, —no son movimientos normales.

— Es muy similar al mío. – le pasó unas cuantas hojas algo arrugadas ya, su hermano mayor quien las reviso un par de minutos. — ¿Alguna idea?

— ¿De qué están hablando? – Will comenzó a impacientarse al ver que lo dejaban de lado.

— Alguien ha estado desviando fondos de las empresas. – Phil se acomodó los anteojos con cuidado. — Incluida tu editorial, la cual no está afiliada a las empresas de Cipher corp. Pero el desvío es idéntico al del resto. He estado investigando, y no es muy seguro a donde van a parar los fondos, pero me llega un nombre en común, es una compañía fantasma que opera en Asia, cuyos principales activos son básicamente maquilaciones diversas con esclavos, si esto resulta ser cierto nuestras empresas están comprometidas ya que el desvío de capital no está siendo un robo, porque sólo los principales socios tenemos acceso a esos movimientos, pero dado que tu editorial también está involucrada William sólo hay 4 posibles sospechosos, yo llevo tus cuentas así que quedas descartado, Bill también queda descartado porque no es precisamente el genio de la contabilidad, y nunca le ha importado hacer gastos extravagantes y costos, es bastante cínico para ocultar la evidencia, y obviamente yo no sería tan estúpido para arriesgarme en algo así, solamente queda…

— ¡Mamá! – dijeron al unísono los menores.

— Sí, he intentado contactarla, pero no responde, no creo que sea ella, pero…

— Owen. – musitó Bill con fastidio, el pelirrojo sólo asintió.

 **~3~**

El domingo Bill y Dipper conversaron por teléfono cerca de una hora, estaban demasiado exhaustos como para salir, así que acordaron que la siguiente semana irían a _alimentar a las mascotas de Pine tree_ , el castaño se sonrojo al recordar con mayor claridad ese vergonzoso episodio, pero aun así estaba feliz por ver como el rubio lo tomaba con humor. El resto de esa semana su rutina establecida de charlar por las mañanas siguió intacta salvo que el rubio añadió el robo ocasional de un beso al castaño el cual continuaba sonrojándose, pero siempre le regalaba una sonrisa haciéndole ver que no le molestaba, el viernes por la mañana esa rutina cambiaría un poco. Como era costumbre, apenas fue hora de abrir el local, el ojimiel esperaba puntual.

— Buen día Bill. – Dipper saludo tras el mostrador mientras hacía unos apuntes en una libreta.

— Buen día Pine tree. – le dio un fugaz beso en la frente. — ¿Qué haces? – preguntó mientras veía las anotaciones del chico.

— Mañana es la fiesta de compromiso de la que te hable, veo que me falta por hacer.

— ¿Y qué falta?

— Bueno debo rellenar las tartaletas, y hacer pasteles de un bocado y decorarlos obviamente, y falta una escultura de chocolate.

— ¿Una escultura?

— Sí, será bastante sencilla, de unos 60 cm de alto, principalmente será un ornamento para la mesa de postres. No será algo bastante extravagante como lo que se acostumbra.

— Ya veo. ¿Podría verla?

— La fiesta es mañana a las 10, debo estar allí a las 8 para terminar de montar a las 9 más tardar, estaré ocupado toda la noche haciéndola, y tú por la tarde tendrás mejores cosas que hacer, puedo tomarle una foto y enviártela... – Dipper, empezó a hablar solo sobre como acomodar su horario, sobre a quién podría encargarle la cafetería o sí se arriesgaría y cerraría antes, que ya debía contratar a alguien para atender las mesas, pero Bill sólo pensaba en que quería ver al castaño en acción.

— ¿Trabajaras toda la noche entonces?

— ¿Eh? – Dipper volvió de forma brusca al presente. — Sí – suspiró resignado por esa noche en vela. — En cuanto cierre pondré manos a la obra, también debo empaquetar los postres que ya terminé para poder trasladarlos a la residencia Díaz.

— Te traeré la cena.

— ¿Qué?

— En cuanto cierres te pondrás a trabajar, si eres como yo te olvidaras de comer o postergaras el pedir algo, así que antes de que cierres yo vendré a traerte algo y no acepto un no por respuesta, en fin, ya debo irme, voy tarde al trabajo. Adiós. – le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió dejando al castaño sin entender muy que acababa de ocurrir, se encogió de hombros y continúo revisando su lista de pendientes.

Diez minutos a las ocho, cuando Dipper se encontraba limpiando aprovechando que ya no había clientes y había puesto el letrero de _cerrado_ , la campanilla indico el ingreso de alguien al lugar, apenas iba a decirle que ya no había servicio cuando notó que era Bill cargando un par de bolsas de plástico.

— Deja te ayudo. – Se apresuró y tomó una de las bolsas que contenía recipientes de unicel y otros de cartón. — Sígueme – lo guío a la puerta tras el mostrador, el rubio empezó a detallar esa cocina, los hornos, la estufa, la mesa de trabajo, parecía en orden, aunque presentía que no duraría mucho así, observo que Dipper colocaba la bolsa en un escritorio de metal alejado de las fuentes de calor, lo imitó y colocó su bolsa ahí también y comenzó a sacar el contenido de estas, unos empaques con comida y algunas botellas de gaseosa y jugos.

— Pensé en traer cerveza, pero en vista de lo que ocurrió con el vino y ya que vas a trabajar aposté por algo seguro. – el castaño rodó los ojos, pero agradeció el gesto, de alguna forma le demostraba que no quería exponerlo a riesgo alguno. — Olvidé preguntarte si querías algo en especial para cenar así que traje un par de opciones, comida china y asado argentino.

— Ambas opciones suenan bien para mí. – le dedico una sonrisa y acerco un banco que había por ahí, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer con tranquilidad, contándose las pocas novedades que ocurrieran en su día. Después de casi una hora terminaban de limpiar de desorden hecho con su semi improvisada cena. — Muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso y cuenta como dos citas, a la próxima invito yo, me gustaría prepararte algo, si gustas claro. *– como era costumbre sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

— Nada me encantaría más. – Le dio una sonrisa ladina. Ambos se quedaron de pie sin saber muy bien que hacer, Bill dio el primer paso y se volvió a sentar en la silla que ocupara minutos atrás. — Me quedaré aquí donde no te estorbe, tu ve a hacer lo que tienes pendiente.

— No es necesario que me hagas compañía, mañana debes trabajar y yo no creo dormir en toda la noche.

— No es la primera vez que me desvelo pino, pero si no quieres mi compañía dilo y me marchare.

— ¡No!, es decir, no me molesta, creo que será bueno tener con quien charlar, pero te advierto que es posible que en ocasiones me absorba en lo que estoy haciendo y deje de responder.

— Descuida. – comenzaron una charla sobre temas actuales sobre política, economía en la que el rubio estaba mejor informado que el castaño quien se limitaba a hacerle preguntas a Bill cuando no comprendía las cosas con exactitud, a la par que preparaba diversas masas y le daba las formas necesarias para cada bollo, el rubio lo contemplaba, sus agiles manos haciendo perfectas esferas en segundos, sus ojos fijos en lo que hacía, en ocasiones sacaba la lengua y parecía no notarlo, dejo horneando las cosas que faltaban y pasó a rellenar las tartaletas con crema pastelera, las decoraba principalmente con frutos rojos, uvas, kiwi y algunos trozos de chocolate, según el rubio se veían apetitosas.

— ¿Gustas una? – sin esperar respuesta le acerco una.

— ¿No las ocupas para mañana? – aun así la tomo.

— No, acostumbro a hacer más de las pedidas, por si pasara algún accidente, la corteza de la tartaleta es algo frágil y suele deshacerse – le dio una mordida y fue como esperaba, sabía deliciosa. El castaño volvió a su trabajo, empacaba con cuidado las tartas en domos plásticos y esos los ponía en una gran caja.

Los bollos, cupcakes y pastelitos estuvieron listos, y siguió con su labor de decorarlos, decoraba con fondant con el cual hacía simpáticas imágenes, hacia bellas flores con frosting de colores, el betún clásico tampoco falto, todo era aplicado con la agilidad cuidadosa de quien ya tiene experiencia, cerca de la media noche ya tenía casi todo listo y empacado, comenzó a limpiar su área de trabajo, lavar los utensilios usados, y puso a calentar una gran olla con agua al que puso un recipiente de cristal con bastante chocolate, Dipper movía continuamente el contenido para evitar que se quemara mientras se derretía, cuando estuvo listo apago la estufa y se dirijo a la mesa de trabajo donde previamente había puesto una bandeja con papel encerado, un tapete de bambú, recipientes en forma de medias esferas, y charolas con algunas hojas de maple engrasadas con aceite en aerosol. Comenzó a trabajar en silencio ya le había advertido al rubio que en esa parte de su trabajo debía trabajar con rapidez para que el chocolate no se endureciera antes de tiempo ni quería dejarlo por demasiado tiempo en sus manos ya que podría derretirlo con su temperatura corporal y no todas las partes de la escultura llevaban el mismo proceso, se le veía concentrado en su labor, empezó por esparcir una gruesa capa en la charola y la dejo de lado esperando que se enfriara, en el tapete de bambú aplico una fina capa de aceite en spray y con ayuda de una brocha comenzó a ponerle chocolate una capa bastante ligera. Continúo con los moldes semiesféricos de silicón, eran seis en total vertía a poco el chocolate y movía con cuidado el molde para esparcir el dulce en él y que quedará de forma uniforme estas las metió al refrigerador, continuo con las hojas, con ayuda de una brocha más pequeña que la utilizada anteriormente con sumo cuidado las cubría, debía manejarlas sin ser brusco o podía romperlas, al igual que con los moldes al terminarlas las colocó en el refrigerador. Reviso el tapete de bambú, y al parecer la mezcla había alcanzado la consistencia necesaria, coloco papel encerado sobre la capa de chocolate y encima de este puso un rodillo más grueso que el promedio y comenzó a enrollarlo con cuidado, lo dejo terminar de enfriar en esa forma. Y fue hacia la charola, con un cuchillo comenzó a cortar tiras irregulares y de diversos tamaños, pronto el ojimiel notó que adquirían forma de ramas, las que iba terminado las ponía en un recipiente de plástico. En la bandeja quedaba la mitad de la mezcla ya endurecida, con un cuchillo bastante delgado y pequeño pero que lucía bastante filoso comenzó a hacer algunos cortes, después usó un pequeño cortador de galletas en forma de estrella, en una charola empezó a colocar las figuras de una luna menguante y pequeñas estrellas.

Sacó del frigorífico el producto restante, desmoldo con cuidado las medias esferas y las unió con algo de chocolate derretido, desmonto las hojas de chocolate aunque un par terminaron por romperse pero no importó ya que había hecho más de las necesarias, pasó al tapete de bambú para desenrollarlo, sin duda eso sería un tronco, con todas esas partes listas para ensamblar Bill lo notó, en los ojos de Dipper no estaba esa chispa que se encendía cuando hablaba de sus creaciones, no, esta vez era más intenso, había fuego puro, el cansancio no se apreciaba en su rostro pese a que debía sentirlo por pasar tantas horas de pie, de un lado a otro sin descanso, como para confirmarlo el castaño estiro sus manos haciendo crujir algunos huesos, movió su cabeza en forma circular haciendo tronar otras tantas articulaciones, ese sonido le dio escalofríos al rubio, realmente le desagradaba ese sonido, el menor saco unas pequeñas latas de una gaveta y continuo con su trabajo, salpico con pintura comestible plateada la luna, solo pequeñas manchas en este color, cubrió unas cuantas hojas en su totalidad de color cobre y a otras al igual que con la luna simplemente les hizo salpicaduras en color tinto, a una de las esferas la cubrió con diseños en zigzag de color dorado, a otra le hizo una espiral en azul metálico y la tercera tuvo líneas rectas en rosa. Espero unos minutos a que secaran y le dio una fugaz sonrisa a Bill. En una base de madera puso una gruesa capa de chocolate que dejó que cayera por los lados y sobre ella montó las esferas, fijándolas, con el poco chocolate que quedaba comenzó a poner la luna y las estrellas sobre las esferas, dejó pasar otros minutos para que secaran, mientras tanto colocaba las hojas que debían ir en la base, ya había quedado asentadas las esferas era momento de poner el tronco, pero en un mal paso Dipper tropezó y este cayó sobre la mesa fracturando y desprendiendo algunas partes del tronco, llevo sus manos a la boca y sólo observaba el desastre como si fuera un mal sueño, el rubio se incorporó y fue a abrazarlo.

— No es tan malo Dipper, verás que ahorita lo arreglas.

— No, no puedo, no hay chocolate suficiente para hacer otro, y mañana no tengo el tiempo necesario para ir a comprar más. – pasó una mano por su rostro y cabellos, comenzaba a desesperarse.

— Entonces arregla este, no quedó tan mal, solo debes pegar las partes rotas.

— Ya casi no queda chocolate y aun debo pegar las ramas y otras hojas, sabía que debía encargar más, pero me confié ¿Qué haré ahora Bill? – No sabía que responder a eso, él no tenía idea alguna de cualquier cosa relacionada con la cocina, pero sí sabía sobre desastres y las cosas siempre se podían sustituir.

— Usa otra cosa.

— ¿Qué?

— Debe haber algo más que te sirva para pegar el chocolate.

— No, no, no, no…– el más bajo comenzaba a negar con la cabeza, al parecer el estrés del momento estaba siendo más fuerte que él, el rubio apretó el abrazo y lo beso con rudeza, sujeto su cabeza cuando el otro quiso apartarse y al cabo de pocos segundos cedió al beso, cuando se separaron Bill sujeto al joven del rostro y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Escucha bien pino, no he conocido a nadie más que sea tan bueno haciendo postres y dulces, estoy seguro que encontraras la forma, sólo debes calmarte, yo sé que puedes. – Y Dipper le creyó, vio la confianza que le tenía, sonrío antes de darle un dulce beso y aferrarse al abrazo suspirando, el rubio besó los castaños cabellos, feliz por haber tranquilizado al chico, de pronto este se separó y fue hacia el escritorio y regreso a la mesa de trabajo, Bill observo que eran tres barritas de chocolate blanco, de esas que se compraban en cualquier supermercado y lo observo con curiosidad.

— El otro día mi hermana me las trajo para fastidiarme, sabe que no me no me gusta el chocolate blanco, porque pues no es chocolate – el ojimiel alzo una ceja, confuso. — Lo que te venden es básicamente manteca de cacao, y los que te venden este tipo de empresas son los de peor calidad. – suspiro con frustración. — pero no tengo otra cosa para trabajar, espero que funcione. – fue a lavarse las manos y empezó a derretir el chocolate a baño maría, una vez listo lo puso en una manga pastelera y con cuidado empezó a unir los pedazos, en algunas partes había algunos trozos no muy grandes que no podrían pegarse así que rellenaba esos huecos con el chocolate blanco, le gustó el resultado final las vetas blanquecinas le daban un aspecto original, pacientemente espero a que secara para poder montarlo sobre las esferas y terminar de pegar las ramas y hojas, cuando estuvo listo el rubio fue nuevamente a su lado para admírala, no era una escultura muy elaborada, no como las que había hecho con anterioridad le comentó el castaño, pero él podía apreciar el esfuerzo y dedicación en ella. Le ayudo a Dipper a empaquetarla y guardarla en el refrigerador. *

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunto Bill, cuando el menor terminó de limpiar todo y se ponía su chaqueta, listo para salir.

— No quisiera molestarte, tú debes ir a dormir ya, yo sólo te quitaría más tiempo.

— No me molesta y me quedaré más tranquilo que si tomas un taxi. – antes de que pudiera negarse nuevamente, vio la advertencia en los ojos color miel y resignado acepto. — Bien, ¿te llevo al edificio de la semana pasada?

— No, ahí vive mi hermana, pero mi departamento está a unas calles de ahí.

Salieron del local y una camioneta negra, muy lujosa esperaba afuera, un atento chofer abrió la puerta trasera donde ambos ingresaron, Dipper le dio su dirección y el vehículo se puso en marcha por las calles casi desiertas pues aun había actividad en la gran ciudad, el viaje fue en silencio, pero el rubio sujetaba la mano del menor, pronto estuvieron frente al hogar del castaño, se despidieron con un breve beso y la promesa de enviarse mensajes en el transcurso del día.

 **~4~**

El día paso con rapidez para el castaño quien por ese día les pidió ayuda a algunos de sus amigos para ayudarle a transportar su pedido y para atender su local, Norman Babcock, Coraline Jones y Taffyta Muttonfudge*. Para las 9:15pm ya había terminado el montaje, el mantel así como la mayoría de los detalles eran en color violeta, el color preferido de uno de los novios. La escultura de chocolate estaba al centro destacando sobre todo lo demás, a su izquierda se encontraba un gran recipiente de cristal que contenía los macarons, una bandeja con trufas, otra con cakepops, y algunos bollitos dulces, a la derecha estaba una base de cuatro pisos con cupcakes, bandejas con pastelitos individuales, bombones de chocolate y tartaletas, al frente de la escultura dejó algunas tarjetas de contacto con la dirección de su local y su teléfono. Estaba perfecto, le tomó diversas fotografías y se las envió a Bill y a Mabel como les había prometido, estaba empezando a recibir elogios de parte de su hermana cuando alguien le hablo.

— ¡Wow! Se ve increíble y muy apetitoso ¿tú lo hiciste? – se giró y vio a una linda chica rubia.

— Gracias, sí, lo hice yo espero que disfrutes los postres.

— Se ven todos tan deliciosos, creo que romperé mi dieta por tu culpa y probaré uno de cada uno.

— Vamos Star, con tu súper metabolismo no necesitas hacer dieta, hola Dipper. – el latino que recién llegaba le tendió a mano.

— Hola Marco – correspondió al saludo. — ¿Qué te parece?

— Se ve increíble, en serio que eres bueno en esto, por cierto aquí tengo el resto de tu pago. – le entrego un sobre que contenía algunos billetes. — No te sorprendas si también te encargamos el pastel de boda.

— Eso sería genial. Bien yo debo retirarme, en cinco horas pasaré por la mantelería, las bandejas y todo lo demás ¿De acuerdo?

— Me parece perfecto, gracias Dipper– el castaño se despidió y se marchó a su local donde esperaría a que pasará el tiempo para ir por las cosas.

Al llegar se encontró con que Norman seguía ahí, no le extraño puesto que su amigo le había prestado su coche para ir llevar el pedido.

— ¿Hace mucho que se fueron las chicas? – se sentó frente a él en una de las mesitas del café, el chico llevaba su laptop y hasta ese momento había estado viendo una película de terror.

— Una hora, dejaron la cena preparada, hicieron un guiso de cerdo con patatas y agua de frutas. ¿quieres cenar ya?

— En un momento, ahora sólo quiero descansar. – dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que el pelinegro se puso de pie.

— Yo te lo traeré, deja voy a calentarlo. – tardo unos cuantos minutos y deposito frente a su amigo un plato con humeante comida y un vaso con agua.

— Gracias. – comenzó a comer con ganas, se sentía hambriento. Al terminar sus alimentos inicio una plática con el moreno. — ¿cómo les fue?

— Bastante bien. Ya sabes los tres tenemos experiencia en esto, fue sencillo, Taffyta se ocupó de la registradora, Coraline servía los pedidos y yo fui el mesero. Entre tres el trabajo no es tan pesado.

— Lo imagino, ya debería contratar a alguien, no creo poder con la carga de trabajo yo solo por más tiempo.

—Si necesitas ayuda nuevamente llámame, ahorita no estoy trabajando en ningún proyecto, me vendría bien un ingreso extra.

— Suena bien para mí – quedaron un tiempo en silencio, el cual fue roto por el sonido del celular del castaño, sonrió al ver que era Bill. — Sí ¿diga?

— _Pino ¿cómo te fue?_ – se escuchaba música estridente de fondo.

— Bien, en unas horas más debo ir a recoger mi mobiliario. ¿Qué tal fue tu día?

— _No me quejo, aunque mi inútil amigo me arrastró a una fiesta, vi las fotos y quedo muy bien la decoración, les va a encantar_.

— Gracias. – no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— _¿Iras muy tarde por las cosas? Podría acompañarte para que no vayas solo._

— Iré alrededor de las dos, pero no te preocupes no iré solo Norman me va a acompañar.

— _¿Quién es Norman?_ – el castaño notó un cambio en la voz del rubio pero no supo a que se debía.

— Es un viejo amigo, me hizo el favor de prestarme su coche para poder llevar las cosas.

— _Yo pude enviarte a mi chofer a que te ayudara._

— No era necesario, además…

— _Nada de peros, no queremos que tu amigo se desvele, dile que puede marcharse yo te acompañare ¿dónde estás ahorita?_

— En la cafetería matando tiempo, pero no es necesario Bill, yo… colgó. – su amigo lo observó intrigado, no sabía si era apropiado preguntar. — Es alguien con quien he estado saliendo, me dijo que quiere acompañarme a la residencia Díaz.

— Que lindo, se preocupa por ti, eso es bueno Dip, ya era hora que encontraras a alguien que te valore. – le sonrió amistoso.

— Gracias, aunque creo que en ocasiones es muy impulsivo y me quiere sobreproteger.

— Tendemos a querer proteger a los que nos importan, es normal.

— Tal vez tienes razón, y se siente bien ver que hay alguien, además de la familia, que se preocupe por mi bienestar. – continuaron hablando sobre sus vidas, cerca de la una de la mañana nuevamente sonó el teléfono de Dipper. — ¿Diga? –

— _Estoy afuera._ – fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar. El castaño fue a abrir, el rubio entró seguido de un pelirrojo que daba tambaleantes pasos, los ojos color ámbar se posaron en un moreno que estaba sentado de forma desgarbada.

— Hola Bill, no era neces…– recibió un apasionado beso que le robo el aliento, se dejó llevar y correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo, al separarse Dipper se sonrojo y le dio una sonrisa tímida, le avergonzaban las muestras públicas de afecto, así que prefirió fingir ignorancia y presentó a su amigo. — Bill, él es mi amigo Norman, Norman él es Bill y su amigo, ah…

— Tom. – el mencionado solo movió la cabeza. El rubio le tendió la mano al pelinegro y le dio un fuerte apretón. — Mucho gusto.

— Lo mismo digo. – masajeo su adolorida mano, comenzaba a comprender la actitud de aquel sujeto, le gustaría jugar un poco pero eso no sería justo para su amigo.

— Bien Dipper ya estoy aquí, tu amigo puede marcharse a descansar, yo te hare compañía.

— No seas grosero Bill.

— No te preocupes Dip, si prefieres que él te acompañe yo no tengo problema con eso, además puede que así encuentre a Cora despierta aún.

— Esta bien, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado hoy. – Le dio un rápido abrazo y le palmeo la espalda, — dile a Taffy y Cora que les agradezco su ayuda, luego se los recompensare.

— No hace falta, para eso son los amigos, pero Cora dice que tenemos el campamento pendiente y la visita a la casa del terror.

— Tú y tu novia son unos masoquistas, pagar para que los asusten. En fin, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo. – con la palabra _novia_ las señales de alerta que había en la cabeza de Bill se apagaron, estuvo celoso por nada, de repente se sintió muy tonto.

— Vale, cuídate. Hasta luego Bill.

— Sí, adiós. Parece simpático. – comentó cuando se marchó.

— Lo es, es de mis mejores amigos, y hablando de ¿tu amigo está bien? – señalo al pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado y tenía su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa.

— Viene un poco alcoholizado, no quise dejarlo solo en ese estado, pero descuida no dará problemas, espero que no te moleste.

—No hay problema, ¿pero no hubieses preferido quedarte en tu fiesta?, aquí estamos bastante aburridos.

— Para nada, las fiestas estruendosas ya perdieron su encanto, si fui a esta fue por hacerle compañía a Tom, pero solo estuvo bebiendo, eso pudimos hacerlo en cualquier bar o en su casa. – rodó los ojos y observo molesto a su amigo, que en ese momento golpeo la mesa.

— Debiste dejarme ahí si tanto te molestaba.

— No seas dramático, no es bueno que deambules solo en ese estado, ya pasaron dos semanas deberías intentar superarlo como obviamente ella ya lo hizo. – Dipper vio que se avecinaba una discusión y prefirió desviar la conversación.

— Creo que ya debemos irnos, o no llegaremos a tiempo.

— De acuerdo ¿a dónde debemos ir? – los tres salían del establecimiento al que el castaño se aseguró de dejar bien cerrado, abordaron la camioneta.

— A Queens, Forest Hills en concreto. – el vehículo se puso en marcha, esta vez era Bill quien conducía, el castaño iba de copiloto y el malhumorado pelirrojo se recostaba en el asiento trasero, pusieron algo de música de fondo, Bill intentaba encontrar un tema de conversación pero aún se sentía bastante estúpido por sentir celos infundados, y eso lo llevaba a pensar ¿exactamente qué quería con su pequeño Pino? Ciertamente no quería sólo llevarlo a la cama, pero no estaba muy seguro aún sobre sí quería iniciar una relación, Dipper observaba de reojo al rubio, lo veía muy pensativo, supuso que aún no resolvía aquel problema que hace semanas tenía en su trabajo, por lo que opto hablar con el pelirrojo.

— Tom ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Bill? – El mencionado lo observo por un momento con sus ojos carmín que causaron que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del menor, volvió a cerrarlos y respondió.

— Veintinueve años.

— Eso es mucho tiempo.

— Desde que nací, podría decirse, aunque es mayor que yo, nuestras familias tienen una buena relación.

— Ya veo, y ¿a qué te dedicas?

— Trabajo en una disquera, soy el que lleva el café. – Bill soltó un pequeño suspiro, ya le había comentado a su amigo con anterioridad que Dipper, no estaba al tanto de su trabajo, que se había posicionado en un puesto menos ostentoso y agradecía que su amigo siguiera la corriente al no decir que era el vicepresidente de una de las compañías discográficas con mayor peso a nivel mundial, y tampoco que la heredaría en algunos años, aunque decir que era becario no le pareció tan exagerado, últimamente su amigo no trabajaba para nada por estar de fiesta en fiesta. — ¿Qué tal va el negocio del chocolate?

— Bastante bien gracias, de momento ampliare el personal pero si las cosas siguen así, he proyectado abrir otra sucursal en dos años, de momento prefiero enfocarme en mis metas a corto plazo. ¿Tienes hermanos?

— A diferencia de Bill, yo fui bendecido con ser hijo único, y como mi amigo no deja de hablar de ti sé que tienes una gemela. – Dipper se sonrojo, Bill hablaba de él con sus amigos, un agradable cosquilleo se instaló en su estómago. — Y debo admitir que eres más guapo de lo que pensaba, en general tenía muy mal gusto.

— ¡Tom! ¡Eso no te lo preguntaron!

— Pero es la verdad, como sea este chico al menos parece que si utiliza el cerebro.

— ¡Tom! – el pelirrojo notó que estaba en terreno peligroso y decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— Cómo sea, ¿Te gusta el basquetbol? Tengo un boleto extra para el partido de los New York Knicks contra los Lakers en dos semanas. ¿quieres acompañarnos a Bill y a mí?

— Me encantaría, muchas gracias. – Le dio una amplia sonrisa, y el chico murmuro algo como _y también es educado,_ que el rubio alcanzo a escuchar pero no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, en general salía con personas superficiales, caprichosas y algo tontas, Dipper era todo lo contrario a ellos, continúo escuchando la plática entre ellos, interviniendo ocasionalmente para evitar que su amigo metiera la pata, llegaron a una bonita zona residencial, con jardines perfectamente cuidados y casas grandes, se estacionaron a unas casas de residencia indicada ya que en el lugar había más coches, seguramente de los invitados que aún permanecían en la fiesta. El castaño insistió que él solo podía traer las cosas, pero Bill hizo caso omiso dispuesto a ayudarle y arrastrando a Tom con él, al llegar un alegre moreno abrió.

— Hola otra vez Dipper – se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar, y comenzó a caminar con ellos a donde estaba el mobiliario. — Déjame decirte que fue todo un éxito, no quedó nada, por cierto mi hermano y su prometido quieren hablar contigo. – Lo condujo a donde se encontraba un apuesto moreno de piel canela junto a un rubio con reflejos platinados en el cabello. — Yo les ayudaré a tus amigos mientras tanto.

Mientras el castaño hablaba con la pareja, los otros tres pusieron manos a la obra empalmando las bandejas, cargando las bases y recipientes, con cuidado las colocaban en la parte trasera de la camioneta, antes de ingresar a la residencia por las cosas faltantes los tres escucharon una voz bastante conocida.

— ¡Marco, mi mamá me está llamando! ¡ya debo volver a casa!

— ¡Enseguida voy Star, sólo deja que ayude a guardar estas cosas! – el mexicano no supo que pasó, de pronto se encontró sobre el pasto con un furioso chico sobre él tenía un gesto bastante atemorizante, en especial sus ojos rojos lo hicieron temblar, mientras la rubia corría hacia ellos.

— ¿Así que tú eres el tal Marco Díaz? ¿Te gusta eso de ir metiéndote con la novia de los demás? – El chico cambio su expresión de temor a confusión, el otro estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo, cuando alguien detuvo su brazo.

— ¡Basta Tom! ¡Déjalo en paz!

— ¿Ahora tienes el descaro de defenderlo?

— Por supuesto que sí, es mi amigo. – el pelirrojo se incorporó para encarar a su ex novia, mientras Bill ayudaba al moreno a ponerse de pie.

— Claro amigo ¿ahora así se le dice? ¡No soy idiota! Dejaste de pasar tiempo conmigo para verlo a él, cuando estábamos juntos no te despegabas de tu celular y soltabas risillas y siempre sonreías cuando él te hablaba o mandaba mensajes. ¡Me dejaste por él! Mínimo merezco que me digas la verdad.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? ¡Bien! – la chica lo sujeto con fuerza por la camisa, mostro una expresión de verdadero enfado, una que sólo había visto un par de ocasiones. — ¡Sí eres un idiota! Marco es mi mejor amigo, quien estuvo conmigo en un difícil momento, me apoyo aun cuando mi propia familia me quiso dar la espalda, él intercedió por mí y les hizo entender a mis padres que no hay nada malo conmigo, porque yo soy ¡lesbiana! ¡Sí terminé contigo fue porque no me parecía justo el estarte usando para complacer a mis padres para dar una imagen en sociedad! Pero veo que hice bien al separarme de un gran imbécil como tú. – Star tomo a Marco de la mano y se alejaron de allí, el silencio reino, Tom no sabía que decir, que hacer o como sentirse, sintió la mano de su amigo en su hombro.

— Regresa a la camioneta, yo terminaré de guardar todo, iremos a mi casa y hablaremos de esto ¿esta bien? – recibió sólo un asentimiento y vio a su amigo entrar al vehículo. Suspiro y continuo con su labor de ayudar a Dipper, quien seguía charlando, más bien escuchando al extravagante rubio que se le hacía conocido, después de unos minutos el castaño de unió a él con una gran sonrisa y le ayudo a llevar la última carga. — ¿Cómo te fue?

— ¡Genial! Me contrataron para dar el servicio de repostería para su boda, será un gran evento al parecer, más que nada me estuvieron preguntando sobre el pastel, que será lo principal, si era posible hacer tal o cual diseño, es bastante original y peculiar el gusto que tienen, no era posible llegar a un acuerdo aquí, así que se darán una vuelta por la pastelería en estos días, esto es fantástico Bill. – cerraron la cajuela de la camioneta y el castaño le dio un apretado abrazo al rubio. — Cuando inicie mi negocio lo hice sin esperar mucho, aquí hay bastante competencia y las estadísticas solo me mostraban que era más probable que en menos de un año cerrara, y sin embargo ve, cada vez me va mejor, y me alegra tener con quien compartirlo. – Por primera vez fue Dipper quien comenzaba el beso, pero no tenía mejor forma para compartir su alegría. Entraron al interior del vehículo, iba a continuar charlando con Tom pero notó que estaba dormido.

— Esta cansado, eso es todo. – empezaron el viaje de regreso en un agradable silencio, a los pocos minutos el castaño cayó en un profundo sueño.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Bueno nuevamente quiero disculparme por la demora, pero tal parece que mi disco duro está a punto de morir, tengo pantallazos azules de forma frecuente :'( a media escritura llegaban y en ocasiones ya no quería encender :'( así que me ha costado terminar este capítulo que como notaran es más extenso que los anteriores, espero no haberlos aburrido. Bien dadas las cosas creo que actualizare domingos o lunes y no los viernes, me es más fácil conseguir una pc o algo similar los fines de semana :'v, en fin, agréguenme a Facebook soy buena onda :'v jajajaja

*¿Entonces la tercera cita será en el departamento de Dipper? ¿Quién no conoce esa regla no escrita de que a la tercera cita hay sexo ¬u¬? *Spoiler alert xD ok no

*Bueno mi escena planeada fue la de la escultura, como dije pues no es que sea uff, pero lo que quería transmitir es el amor de Dipper a su trabajo, que Bill aprecie de verdad lo que es apasionarse con algo, también el hecho de ayudar a Dipper le hace sentirse bien consigo mismo, satisfecho, estos serán puntos importantes para la historia, después verán por qué, espero poder transmitirles esa admiración que se supone debió sentir nuestro dorito preferido :)

*De ParaNorman, Coraline y la puerta secreta y Ralph el demoledor. :P

 **Black20:** Gracias :D espero que te siga gustando cómo va la historia, saludos y lindo día :3

 **Saory Namino Cipher:** Pues mi computadora sigue fallando, creo que el disco duro morirá ;o; y volveré a mi vida de pobreza en los cibers :v ya al fin hubo un besito de la pareja principal :D y pronto veremos a Tom en acción, sobre el chocolate te recomiendo los de Bélgica, Suiza y Austria son los mejores del mundo (inserte voz de 8cho sempai) lindo día, saludos. :D

 **Slash Torrance:** :v ¿A quién golpeamos por ponerte los cuernos? :v eso no se hace, en general así es como han terminado mis relaciones :'v en fin. Bueno al fin vimos un poco de lo que le preocupaba a Phil, chan chan chaaaan, y sobre el beso realmente pensé en hacer súper romántico y cursi, pero en general las primeras veces en todo son un desastre así que pues puse borracho a Dipper. lindo día, saludos. :D

 **MiddnaInnuuzukaDMC:** :'D alguien se desveló leyendo mi fic *baile de la felicidad* me alegra que te esté gustando, también amo a esta pareja así que obviamente debía escribirles una historia 3 espero sigas disfrutando la historia y espero leerte en los próximos capítulos :D lindo día, saludos.


End file.
